An Altered Chronicle
by Ziden115
Summary: A World where a different path was taken and a different set of events took place, Gensokyo is gone and now the girls are in a whole new landscape known as the outside world. Join Ziden and his ragtag band of misfits from Gensokyo as they are taken on wild, goofy and often dark rides. A side Series to the Gensokyo Chronicle: The Ultima Brigade War storylines.
1. Prologue into a New World

**Sanae's POV**

Ah! Now that was a good sleep, considering what today is, this is the day me and my Goddesses are moving to that Land they are talking constantly back so our faith doesn't run dry in these times!

Up Up out of bed I go! Gotta get everything started and wash up before we get there, Gods know if we will even have plumbing there so I gotta get going fast! Brush my teeth, wash my hair, freshen up and even get dressed, can't go see them in my underwear!

Once my clothes are on, I see her there, sitting at the Kotatsu and looking outside, Lady Suwako, one of the Goddesses of my family's Shrine. " Hello Lady Suwako! Where is Lady Kanako?" I asked that simply as I could as she points outside.

" Best get shaking, seems like she is antsy to start, she was feeling weird this morning. Same with me. Dunno what happened yesterday, but something happened." Well, that is odd, oh well, I am gonna head on outside. Hup!

And onto the stones i land as I see Lady Kanako doing stretches, and getting ready to send us on our Merry way. " Ah, there you are, I was gonna ask if you were ready to head out. Said your goodbyes?" I nod, I made sure to say goodbye to my classmates as I told them i was going somewhere where there was no electricity or Internet. I even got to say goodbye to a very cool friend of mine! Well, I view him as a friend!

" Alright, lets get-" She stops as I see her looking to the entrance to our shrine. People were coming up our shrine, with an old man too! He was leading them as we see them coming up to us.

" Excuse me, are you, the Goddess of this shrine?" The old man asked, what an out of nowhere question.

" Er...yes, but...how can you all see me?" She was right, before now, no one could see them due to faith being low enough that they could be seen only with people who extremely believed in them, or were a shrine maiden. Which i am of both, hum hum!

" Oh praise be! We knew the Gods did not leave us! We praise unto you our faith!" And the old man and many other bowed and prayed to Kanako, energy flowing into her, I could easily see the green energies going into her. What caused this sudden shift in belief?

" I thought you guys all knew about what happened yesterday?" A young teen came up as Kanako was finished basking in his faith.

" What? What happened yesterday? And why do I feel a major headache coming on from it?" Kanako asked.

" Uh guys, you might wanna come and see this." Lady Suwako was calling us, how strange, I of course ran inside to see the tv as the news came on.

" After the events of Yesterday's Shibuya 101 incident, the entire world is still reeling from what we have learned. Gods and the Supernatural? They all exist! and they hide amongst us! So to avoid any major tragedies, treat all Divinities will respect and pray to whomever your religion entails!" The newswoman gave a bright smile as a video recording showed me someone i knew well knocked out on the ground before 4 Gods, i could even tell from the tv.

" THAT GODDAMNED JACKASS! I'M KILLING HIM!" And now my ears hurt thanks to Kanako. Well...atleast I don't have to move now it looks like. But I think Ziden is gonna die from Lady Kanako. But I did not have time to think since the entire ground began to shake. It wasn't an earthquake was it!? But before I could think, my entire view was flashed with white.

**Ziden POV A week later after the Incident**

Well, this is new, definitely new. I exposed the entire world to the Supernatural and now the Age of Mystic Science began. But that was not even the weirdest part of it all, my giant spacious home now had alot of guests in it. This japanese Manor was once only me and I had a giant Western one in case i wanted to switch up which one i stayed in. both in the same area. Now?

" Hey, Human. Feed me! Feed me! Feed me!" My gaze turns down to see a blue haired lass looking up at me with a fangy grin, a person i met after that weird flash and one I am in charge of watching. Simple punching my hand hard into the table, watched my hand ooze out blood and let the lil demon drink of it. Wish she was less sensual about the licking though. Would be fine if she looked older but she did not. My hand was drenched now though. How did it even come to this. Oh right. I remember. It was a week ago exactly.

_Flashback..._

" Alright, only two solutions to this, either that weird flash was a dream, or it was the Avengers or someone doing something cosmically stupid." Knowing this fused world, its the Goddamn latter. Well, its late at night, i am gonna enjoy this silence.

And there is a knock at my door. Of course, someone has to bug me, better not be another religious type, the last time that happened, Izanami happened. I do not want that happening again. Alright, grabbing the sword, lets do this. Head to the door and opening it.

And lets see here, Chinese lady, two obviously vampire kids, a maid, a succubus and a mage.

"...This place is not a bar nor is it a set up to whatever weird joke you are attempting to do here." And I try to close the door, only for the maid to slam her foot into the door.

" We are not pranksters, I assure you sir, we...are lost from our home and I was told your home has more than enough space." Okay, who told you that, I mean its damn true since i only stay in one part and there are a fuckton of parts, not even withcounting the other manor. " We are perfectly willing to pay rent and for our own supplies and clothing. We brought as much as we could from our own mostly destroyed home." Well, if she is willing to pay.

" Alright, come on, come on. You can take up one of the large ones. If those two are real vampires, there is a dark ass basement you can reformat into a basement if ya have the cash." Silver hair, she really looks familiar. Can't be, her becoming a maid? Nah, unlikely.

Well, they sure funneled in and the Succubus is eying me up like a pack of ribs, she is hot but i have seen hotter ones. The mage seems to be staring at me pretty hard. "...Do you have a library of sorts here?"

Odd question. " Yeah, the right, there is one that spans down underground/." She bows and instantly heads that way, what an odd one, floating right past me, must be adverse to walking. Wait, the Chinese one is still here.

" Uhm, i know this is sudden but, I see ya don't have a gate keeper, so uh, can i be the gate guard please!" Well, it would stop annoying people.

" Sure, I'll discuss your paychecks later." And she is giving me a weird look, a weird, happy look.

" Pay...check?" oh god where did she come from and do not tell me this is her first job, no, those muscles and stance shows she works hard.

" Its...what you get for working, its how you get money." She still looks confused, did she used to work for free.

"So, I am gonna get money?" I nod slowly. " Huh, an improvement over my old job, thanks Master!" And she ran outside to the gate it looks like. This is gonna be a long ass night, isn't it?

_Back to the Present..._

" Well, could be worse." I look back behind me and see the giant pillar behind me and the dried blood under it, that Goddess blasted me for that whole, 4 Big G incident the news calls it. And Yukari was now resting against it, not even being shy about how much chest she is showing. " Goddamn hag."

" Shove off, Gensokyo is gone and you have been able to atleast find some of them, Reimu and Marisa are still resting from getting drunk last night after finally finding a home here. So, my beloved Nephew, find the rest of my people and give them a safe home here." Well, its a long spanning quest, i got nothing better to do.

**Yukari POV**

Well, that was anticlimatic, Reimu just destroyed that creepy lil Goblin and knocked that glowing blue cube to the ground. He called it a Magic Cube that granted any wish. And Reimu seemed happy that it was done.

" Well, I am glad you came by to help out for once, but it seems i didn't need you again." How rude, you literally kept calling for me and now that I am done, you just throw me away. Even your cousin is not that cruel.

Well, I might as well deal with this cube,just gonna take care of it and- oops. slipper thi- And that was the end of my thoughts when i saw that flash of light taking over my sight.

When i came to, I was in the woods, not the same woods as before, i could tell, Gods above I feel terrible, like a car hit me. slowly getting up to my feet, oh phooey, my high heels are scuffed up.

Wait...why is the barrier not picking up for me...actually, where is the damn barrier!? ITs gone entirely, I do not sense it at all! " Ran! Chen!" They were around but i could not feel where, they must be somewhere truly far away. This is bad.

That sound, those are cars!? I made my way through the area swiftly, quickly coming across a clearing where I can see a large city. That is..Tokyo if I remember right. I am in the outside world, but I feel...so full of life energy, moreso than Gensokyo...I need to do some searching. First, where is Ziden, he is aware of weird artifacts, more so than I at times. He should tell me. For now, no doubt everyone is in chaos right now, gotta find them and get them all somewhere safe this world they know nothing about.

**Third Person POV**

" Hold on a minute, what even is all this stuff?!" And Ziden was being loud of course, looking down at Akyuu who was being sheepish and pressing her fingers together.

" W-well, i always get to write down your adventures thanks to this crystal that man gave me long ago. So i thought...maybe I could make my own story with you guys?" Akyuu was being sheepish as Yukari sighed.

" Honestly, and you want us to be here and read them? Well, we are busy but that was pretty good, you got us down pact, mostly. But here." Yukari taps her ball as it shows that story she was writing. " ITs best to just do this, observe that world then write."

" Oh! Thank you so much!" Akyuu was beyond happy as Sanae was looking at the ball.

" Wow, the younger me was alot cuter than i remember!" Sanae seemed giddy with herself.

Reimu was glaring at her chest something fierce. "Not fair, i am barely starting to grow but she gets to be bounces alot."

" Sorry to disturb, but master Ziden?" And a white haired fox came in in a rather nice white kimono. " Saber wants to know when you will take her to try out Ice cream."

Ziden perked up. " Oh right, come on, we will come check up on you later Akyuu!" The group leaves Akjyuu felt happy, finally, a story she can create on her own, create visually with this ball and improve it. this is awesome!

_Trivia:_

_1\. That magical Cube? Its a Cosmic cube, don't worry about it, it has no form of relevancy after this point._

_2\. That white haired fox will appear 2 stories from the main stories, you will see alot of chars i will not name in these after story scenes, but none too ultra far ahead._

_Author's Note: Yes, a reversal Story, instead of random mcjackass coming to Gensokyo, Gensokyo comes to the real world and they have to deal with all of that madness. It will shift between Ziden's view and point of view of different chars and this all came out because of Akyuu's want to make her own story. The orb will show everything one she is done typing it and she can add alot more detail to things. Like a really high class editing machine. all this was typed in an hour by the way. Read and Review!_


	2. History of Black and White

_Disclaimer: In order to fully understand the world of this Spin off, please atleast read Gensokyo Chronicles: Ultima Brigade War in order to learn all of the background elements. After all, you would not play Mario and Luigi without playing the mainlines right? Such Background includes Ziden's Backstory, his relationship to certain chars, what certain events are, and so on, which will be carried over here. Also I own none of these properties, which is obvious._

* * *

" Ngh..." Well, that was a chaotic last night, a flash of light and now I have a bunch of tenants now, basically people who live with me and pay rent. Well, can't complain i guess, they do not look like trouble. But I can't exactly meet them right now, got a job today, gonna go help out some scientists try out time travel. This ought to be fun.

Shifting my feet, i made sure to move to my kitchen and made my breakfast, simple stuff, bowl of cereal and 2 buttery toasts. Didn't want to take too long eating so i made sure to devour the cereal first, gotta love it, even if its the generic stuff. Might as well head back to my room to grab my sword.

Shifting the door open to my room, i step inside. Clean room, always make sure it is minus a few socks on the floor and tomes for when I want to read up on any monsters of the world. Get the feeling i am gonna have an insane amount of time for that in the future. But i did notice something odd in my line of sight, my bed had an occupant in it.

Purple nightgown that barely hides anything, long blonde hair, poofy hat. I already knew who it was. Yukari Yakumo. A...'friend' of sorts. Well, friend is stretching it, she's my aunt. Took me in as a favor to my mom due to an incident due to their friendship by combat thing they had. Damn lady smacked her with a trainer. Reminds me shrine maidens are all scary women. So what do I do when i see the snoozing Yukari in my bed?

I threw my toast on her face and that peaceful face turned into a frown from the toast striking her face. Now that, that made me smile. So it was time to head out before she wakes up. Got nothing better to do and this job pays well.

Out the door i go and time to head down to Ichigaya and get some work done...

And I have learned a wonderful lesson today, never. Goddamn. Time Travel. Literally had to wander through from the past and get back to the present, know how hellish that is? It sucks, it really sucks. Now i am so damn old mentally and I hate it. Or not, i feel alot wiser and humble. Plus met alot of new faces.

Speaking of new faces. There was Yukari at my Kotatsu where I lounge in this winter sea- Wait a second, its Winter and she is still awake?

" The toast, was heavily uncalled for you know." Her voice sounds annoyed, i can tell from her face alone by that.

" Sorry, but that is so old, thought you wold be fine with that." I smirk at that joke before she scoffs.

" That's why you got eaten by a dinosaur." Wait what. " I was watching, I died laughing honestly. Good thing for that phoenix, eh Nephew?"

That smug grin she is hiding behind that fan, it really pisses me off. Wonder if this is what those people talked about on those forums, Gappies? Complain about when it comes to this woman.

" You typically don't come to bug me, so what is going on-" And i am cut off by a light blue cube on the table, staring at it for a moment, i knew what it was exactly. " A cosmic cube, so that was that flash."

" A strange youkai found it and was using it to heavily damage Gensokyo, me and Reimu took it out after a simple fight." Ah, Reimu, if i recall, that's the name of the Shrine maiden that is apparently my cousin.

What do I mean by that? Its funny actually, see, back before Genoskyo became what it is now, there were two sisters in the Hakurei clan, one was older and far more popular. The younger was heavily overshadowed and she hated that a ton, so she left for greater pastures. Supposedly, the God of their shrine did not like that, but did not want to risk one side being lost so he blasted both with a heavy dosage of magic and made it so that their bloodlines wouldn't wane with too much lines of kids in the future.

Its messed up that essentially, her side is the Mario side and my side is the Luigi side. Wonder if that means I am taller than her?

" Uhm, excuse me, Mr Ziden? There's uh, someone out here to see you?" Huh, that voice? That's the woman that wanted to be my gatekeeper, it was coming from the built in speaker system i put in. Lemme just uh- oh, that is a gap around my foot.

**Thwaam!**

And that is the floor, hello floor. Freaking hell, my face burns hot now. Gotta slowly get up to my feet now and press the button. " Yo, Gate keep, who is it at the door?

There was a pause, likely because she was stunned by the fact that my voice came through it. " Oh uh, its someone in this long black thing and he is calling himself, the Emperor of Japan."

Well, that's a new one, I always get some weird prankster trying to pose as someone important, ya know what, imma have Yukari eat em. " Send em in, open the gate and let this Emperor in."

" Gotcha Master!" Does she have to call me that because I employed her? How annoying. Well, lets see who this prankstar is.

* * *

Holy crap, its the actual Emperor o Japan in my home. Fancy suit, old looking and his body guards are in the room and guarding the entrances to the room.

" Greetings, Mr Icrim, I apologize for coming by unannounced. I have come to discuss urgent business with you." Urgent business huh? What, is Izanami back again or something?

" No need for the fancy talk, Emperor, I've done favors for ya before, we are essentially close enough." I rose my hand up as he relaxes.

" Good..Ziden, last night there was a massive surge of energy coming from a certain area of Japan." Ah, so his people felt it too huh? Certain area though, he doesn't have to beat around the bush. " You may know it as Gensokyo, a hidden land formed in olden times, long before Japan was united by those famous Three."

" Indeed, Gensokyo seems to have vanished off the map by that weird energy." Ah, Yukari is speaking up. " But what does this have to do with you, Fuji?"

" Nothing, we sensed a massive surge of supernatural events after it ended, our Priests sensed many magic signatures appearing all over japan and all over the world as well. They discerned that the magical denizens and youkai of the land may have spread around to the outside world." That does not sound good. Not at all.

" And what does that have to do with me?" I wondered, he can't about to ask me to-

" Find these people, bring them here, keep them safe here and keep an eye on them." The Emperor really did ask me to go on a fetch quest for a bunch of youkai and magic dorks.

" Well, atleast that means you are sort of done, since we are here." Oh, its that mag- oh god, the bodyguards pulled out guns on her. She is just sorta staring at them though before floating over to the table with a crystal ball. " I am the or rather was the Magician of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Great Unmoving Library, Patchouli Knowledge. If you need aid in tracking down the missing people of Gensokyo, I can use this."

The guards are putting away their guns, seems they don't wanna shoot someone willing to help.

" Very well, we have set up an ID system for those from Gensokyo." This..kinda sounds like. " I am aware what it sounds like, it is nothing like the times of WW2 of those camps. They are of Japan, even if they are locked away in a bubble, they simply need IDs to be truly official citizens."

Well, I thought that was gonna be dark but apparently, there was a reason for it. There's a beeping, oh, Patchouli is doing something. " Hmm, there are atleast 3 dots in this immediate area, by scanning for Magical resonance and making sure it matches to Gensokyo's own magical energies. One seems to be directly next door."

Seriously? The only thing next door is the school. Is one of them in the school?

" I see, then I shall leave you all to it. We will contact you via phone to see how things go. We will set up an old office building nearby so those ID pictures can be opened for Gensokyo."

The emperor was rather reasonable about this, well it looks like the other two dots are in...the more Yakuza infected areas of town, great. But the next door one, who could it be.

Well, time to hit outside, seems Yukari is gonna be joining me on this endeavor, Patchouli is gonna be our comms person. " also, Ziden, you do not mind if I take one of your guests room in your housing section do you?"

Oh, i just thought she would sleep in the Library. " sure, go for it, I don't mind." Well, i had three guest rooms, and now its two. Out of the gate we walk it seems and the Gatekeeper is out here, seems she slept out here. I had to ask. " Yo, Redhead, did you sleep out here?"

She snaps to attention and salutes me, she takes her job kinda seriously it looks like. " Yes sir! I always slept outside the gate ya know!"

I would not know, I do not even know you." You...know you can sleep inside right?" The red head blinks at me like I just gave her some kind of realization.

" I-I can? For real and truly!?" And she is now in my face, i am now noticing she is quite tall and imposing, literally only an inch shorter than me. I just kinda nod. " Oh, so where can I sleep when i need to sleep?" Well, i guess one of my guest rooms would be fine.

" You can use one of my guest rooms in my housing section, the big one with the Phoenix statue before it." I did have that there, kinda forget its there sometimes. She does nod happily at this. " You can head inside for dinner and rest once its night time at 7:00PM."

" Yes Master!" And she is chipper as hell. " Oh right, my name is Hong Meiling! Its a pleasure to work for you!" And she is bowing, she really is a martial artist chinese type.

We end up leaving her and walking over to the school and already I see a sight, blue dress, slightly wrinkled and that hair, that couldn't be who I thought it was. during that time travel escapade, i ended up getting into really weird adventures, one of which involved meeting her.

" Oho, not surprised she made it here." Yukari seems to know her too, only one way to find out.

" HEY! COW LADY!" Oh wow, that was loud and she flinched when she heard that before looking around and soon spotting me, and she seemed to have a moment of confusion before running right over to me. If this was a sitcom, you'd probably have that cheesy music with her running to me on a beach.

She did leap onto me and latch me into a hug but this woman...she wasn't about to do anything romantic. What she did was-

**Thwack!**

Literally headbutt me into the floor as Yukari looks down at me. " Oh my, are you okay, old man, do you need me to get your nurse?" I'm stabbing her, I am stabbing her in her dust filled chest.

" Honestly, its been almost 4 years since we last met and this is how you greet me?" The blue woman is Keine, during that hug, i could tell she had perfume on, but i had a sharper nose now so I can smell what was underneath.

" Could be worse, could be hiding stink under perfume like ya are right now." She actually broke my nose with that one, and her face is red.

" S-shut it, I am trying to make due." Sounds like she has not been having a good time at all. " Living in a school is not a good place to uphold proper hygiene with no proper cleaning supplies."

" So what I am hearing is, you need a place to stay." And she does brighten up at this.

"Of course i do, do you know a-"

" Stay with me, think of it as payback for letting me stay with ya in the past." I had to pay back my debts at one point.

" Oh uh, sure, where do you live?" She seemed to be down for it atleast, now she can bathe and stuff. I casually point to the large houses behind me as she blinks. " Wait, you live there! I was told some monstrous demon lives in those houses!"

Wow okay, note to self, beat up whoever started those lies. " Well, apparently that demon is me, just because ya let a few Youkai live with ya, its a pain. But you can take up the last guest room in the main house. Phoenix statue, yadda yadda."

" Well, i wish i could but I have a school day to work through." She seemed pumped though. " Finally, a proper bath. You do have bathroom goods like soap right?" I nod, i would be terrible if I did not have that. " Good, after work, I shall sneak my goods out over here and I will take a nice hot bath. I was told the baths in the Outside world is to die for."

They are Keine, they are. But I wave her off as Yukari was already walking off, to Shinjuku we go to find us who these people are.

_Reimu's POV_

That flash of light was a really big pain in the ass, I tell you, i woke up in a dumpster and had to sleep in a box because no one would take in a shrine maiden covered in gunk. What utter crap, this place is terrible, but i did learn I was in the outside world. But the bad news is that the barrier is entirely gone and I can't even tell where Yukari went.;

So here I am, walking down the streets with a grimace on my face, that's fine. This is still less annoying than that Spring incident, honestly, its cold but not freezing. I think the most annoying thing is-

" Yo Reimu! Look at all these weird moving metal things!" Marisa being loud and explorative, people are staring at us since, out of everyone, we look the weirdest. Honestly, that is not even the thing I am weirded out by, those weird Metal things are loud but i am more fixated on this plush doll of me.

A whole store had alot of these and even my outfit, though this one feels alot more, nicely crafted? They even had stuff for Marisa and stuff. weird thing called Touhou Project Goods, I don't even want to think about it.

Marisa had some weird books about chars finding out they are fake and i don't want any more crises like they do. " Shush Marisa, we need to figure out where Yukari is and figure out what to do from there."

I thought it out well enough, Find Yukari and smack her for this, she touched that weird cube. So we better search around, probably ask people if they have seen a blonde in a purple dress.

But Marisa had it lucky, seems she got found by a nice older couple and they just took her in without question and let her stay the night. How did she get luc-

" Hey you, lil ladies!" Huh, there is someone calling out, are they calling for us? I turn to see some rather shady types in suits approaching us,they look, rough, one is even missing his pinkie. " You know, lil girls shouldn't be walking out here alone like this. How about we escort ya home, eh?"

Their japanese is rough, really rough but they really gave off the air of bad news. " No thanks, we are fine on our own." I bluntly stated as I sideglance Marisa who seemed to be gripping onto her broom tight.

" Now now, no need to be shy, just come with us!" And now he is touching my shoulder, we may not have alot of men in Gensokyo, but i was taught by my mom how to deal with creeps. And that is a swift kick between the legs.

**Crunch!**

And he is screaming from that one and the other guys are staring hard at us, seems they did not like me harming that guy like that. " That black haired bitch! Screw selling her off, waste her and that goofy witch!" Bitch? Now that is just rude and now i have to fight, great.

I know how to fight but it was quicker this way, pulling out ofudas and firing them right at them, watching them slam into their chests and soon send them flying down the street. " Gah! What the hell!?"

Oh yeah, the Outside world, doesn't have magic and stuff, oh well, the people that were once here were dispersing and i see some of those guys coming out of one of the shops.

" One blasttastic special coming right up ze!" And i heard a boom behind me, seems she is using those new magic bombs of hers, but i had to deal with two guys, pulling out weird black sticks.

I wasted no time, I leapt up and slammed my leg right into one of their faces and made sure to follow up with a strong kick to their jaw, knocking them off of their feet, needles soon forming between my fingers, i launched them right at another's feet, making sure they exploded and knocked that guy right on his ass.

" I knew those jackasses would fail! Lets gang up on em, they are just two girls! Lets ge, grrk!" And i turn to see a gloved pair of hands around his neck and I heard the snap and then saw him being thrown, and behind him was Yukari of course and she just killed a man.

I was gonna yell but they beat me to it, screams up in the air as I saw blood this time, a man right next to Yukari as a red blade was shining in the light. " Hey, old hag, don't freaking race ahead like that." Old hag, he's familiar with her.

" H-hey! Yukari, other guy! Don't just kill these guys!" I have never really liked killing, makes me feel weird, its why made the spell card system, to avoid this kinda stuff.

" Eh, nah, with scum like this, you have to kill em." What. " Let em live and they come back and do worse shit, kid." That's the spiky haired guy, instictly, a kick back into the gut of a yakuza sneaking up on me, seeing them soon stopping as that guy stabs another one, even after i told him not to.

" I said stop!" And I have my ofuda ready, this guy has to be a youkai! I'll seal him and stop th-

" S-screw this! We'll get you back for this you bitches!" The guys who could even more were running away and catching my eyes.

" Ziden, enough, if they wanna retaliate, let them, I have been rather hungry lately." That's his name...Ziden. Yukari mentioned his name once. Oh right, he's the jackass whose room I blew up.

" Fine fine, but hey, we found your Maiden, this is a win in my books." Ziden stretched it looks like, I don't like him, not one bit.

" You, why did you kill those people!" I point at him with my Gohei was Marisa was messing with her hat, she better not have stolen anything.

" Why? Those are Yakuza, thugs of the streets, they have been going overboard with kidnapping girls lately, and this is the best way to deal with em." Yep, I hate this guy but those guys are pretty scummy.

" Indeed, they have been becoming rowdy this time of year." Yukari is adding her two cents. " This is how a Hero of the outside world operates sadly, you will live. Now come on, we have a home to come back to." Oh great, atleast I won't have to live in garbage anymore. But i am gonna kick this guy in the ass at some point.

_In the Akyuu Residence..._

" So, what do ya think?" Akyuu was bouncing happily as Ziden raised a brow.

" Its pretty good, kinda wondering why ya wanted to make this though." Ziden wondered while looking at her.

" I want to write my own story without anything getting in the way! so this is what I am doing, from the outside world books that come here, I am taking hints and signs to work on this one!" Akyuu seemed happy about this. " I can't wait for the romance angle to come in!"

" Come again?" And Mokou was there, staring at the sight.

"Well, the women of the village love sappy romances so, I will add in romances for each and every type of woman." Her eyes are sparkling, this is not a good sign.

" Now hold on!"

" Nope! As an author, I need not listen to unimportant complaints! Time for Romance, love and things that the women will love!" And she is ignoring them

" We are witnessing the birth of a monster." Ziden said while sighing.

" Good job, now your story self is getting a Harem too." And his arm was slugged by her.

" Hurray." Ziden rubs his arm before kicking her right in the leg.

" Yes, harem, women love those when the men is not some fat pig!" What books were she even reading? Well, he was gonna see alot of weirdness soon enough.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Yes, Touhou is an actual thing but will be properly explained next chapter_

_2\. In terms of plot, this is after PCB but the following games will occur, including manga elements._

_3\. There will be cameos of others series but this is a mainly Touhou story so the girls are taking the main stage here_

_4\. Akyuu may or may not represent some who go rather overboard with 'power' when making fanfics_

_Author's Note: Babysitting sucks, its the main reason why this took so long, I want the summer to end so they can leave and I can do this alot faster alongside the other story. Anyways Read and Review_


	3. Struggles of Yakuzas and Rivalries

_Disclaimer: This is how the story shall be told, it is gonna be akin to an RPG style, where there are Main quests, and side quests, and Search quests to find the scattered Touhous, Main quests will deal with original Storylines and Game storylines , can be goofy, silly, serious and sometimes quite dark, heavily streamlined to focus on the main boss and extra boss of the game, with the previous bosses being findable. _

_Since this world is based on the one Established byUltima Brigade War, there will be other series however, they are cameos or help out in side quests only. They hold no bearing on the plot. Next chapter shall start Main quests and side quests. there will be references to other Touhou series throughout the story, so if you catch the lil references, good on ya. Please enjoy._

* * *

**Marisa POV**

Well, Reimu has a place to stay now, so that's a good thing we met that guy, feels like she may end up sealing him though or beating him silly, but that's not on my mind right now, I spent the nice in Reimu's lil Housing section and she loves it.

I still don't understand all the stuff of this modern era but running water, a weird box that sprays out hot air in this winter cold. Its really nice, and alot better than a fireplace back home. But I am just heading back to grab my stuff from those folks and go back over there. I gotta thank this family for taking care of me when I woke up on their pool.

I could have walked but flying is just so much faster, got here in record time to, landing on their front yard. Its a nice home, alot similar to Alice's home. Making my way to the porch, i am already ready to knock on the do- wait...why is it like this, it looks like it was kicked in, and it smells..like blood.

Oh no, I move fast, kicking down this door and soon seeing one messed up living room, furniture overturned and alot of feathers, but that ain't what I am focused on! The old lady that took care of me! Her husband and their grandkids and the dad, they are all beaten and bleeding on the ground. Oh Gods, what the hell happened!?

" H-hey! What the hell happened, Ze!?" I move fast and move to the daughter and hold her up, her face is cut up and bruised and her arm, its bent in an entirely wrong way.

" c-call...911...on...the phone..." She sounds in so much pain, but, the phone was that white thing she showed me yesterday.

I made sure to run over to it and soon grab it, hitting the numbers. "911, what is your emergency?"

A voice came through it, but I did not care about that. " Uhm yes! My my family is hurt real badly, I think, someone broke into this place and got to them Ze!" My vocal tic even comes through even during this crisis, never thought of it, as a bad thing till now. I've had a few bad injuries before but I just use potions to heal it.

" And what is the address ma'am?" The voice was making tapping noises in the background but, address, where would I, oh! I saw it on their mail once!

" It was uh 7598 White Tiger Lane! A nice sized blue and white house!" I am glad I have good memory, lucky me.

" We are sending someone on the way now, make sure to keep me up to date on their conditions, if anyone is bleeding, make sure to apply pressure and keep it there." Oh god, the Grandmother is bleeding out, I gotta tear a piece of my apron off, gonna use it to bind the wound. Books, really helpful for my line of work. Well, Patchy's books anyways. This is,...utterly terrible, who would have done this...

* * *

_Hours later at the hospital..._

**Ziden POV**

Had a feeling this was gonna happen, got a call from here that some blonde requested me to bring Reimu but we got a whole damn entourage here, the vampire, the mage, the maid, even Yukari and Keine came.. And now we were all in the room with the injured family.

" You were very lucky to call us when you did, should ya have not gotten to the Emergency services fast enough...well, we would have lost alot more than the grandfather." The old man didn't make it and the grandmother is recovering from the shock of the incident.

The daughter is awake but she isn't talking, only silently holding Marisa's hand and crying. Her right arm is a mess, torn out the socket and hit with a pipe or bat, its gonna take months for that bone to set back in...if it sets in properly.

The doctor ends up stepping out of the room and I decide to speak. " An odd time for this, I am sure, but Yukari, you wanted to know about that cube?"

Yukari snaps to as he looks at me, seems she was lost in thought, how rare. " Indeed, I want to know what it did."

I softly tap my jaw for a moment as I see everyone looking at me. " Well, essentially, what you touched was a Cosmic Cube, while i do not remember their way of being created, best way I can describe them as items that can control the Reality of a universe without known limits. They are, in my research, crystallizations of the primordial essence of the universe, given form and power, able to do whatever it damn well pleases at the behest of its user."

Reimu looked very confused, in fact, many of them did not seem to get what I said, how do I...

" Basically, from what is being described, think as the universe as Soup, and those cubes as the left over ingredients on the side of the bowl. but they are able to mess with everything in the bowl." Patchouli was the one to finish it up.

" Oh, makes sense now." Reimu simply sighed as I look at the doctor peeking in, he was suspicious, to say the least.

" Gensokyo no doubt got ravaged by the blast caused when Yukari touched it, i dunno the spark, but for some reason, it shattered Gensokyo and blasted you guys all over the world." I explain simply. " ITs, entirely gone, the barrier, everything in it, all the landmarks that aren't bolstered down like Mountains are just, gone."

" Then, the human village...could be anywhere. Defenseless in this world." Keine simply sighs, she never did get to bathe after school, she wanted to know why Marisa was in a tizzy.

" So is this why we are staying with you, I heard the ruler of this land wants you to find everyone and bring them here to avoid issues with well, whomever would have issues with us." Sakuya was rather sharp it seemed, could she actually be? Nah.

" Basically, you guys can do your whole day to day stuff after we get your IDs made tomorrow or help me with the basic jobs I do around town or the advanced ones all around the world, its your call." I explained simply and it seems Reimu shrugs.

" Well, sounds annoying but, jobs implies money and I do need alot of money so, I am in!" Reimu grins wide, the idea of money literally got her going, we really are related, how scary.

" But, shouldn't we investigate who attacked these kind folks and caused the death of an old man and the father to be comatose?" Keine piqued up and I instantly answered without thinking.

" Oh no need, it was the Yakuza, they tend to do this alot to folks who interfere with their business. Because Reimu there stopped me from killing em, they no doubt reported back to their higher ups and they found out whom you two hung out with, which for Marisa's case, was that family." I made sure to look at my hands, letting fire dance along it. " They really exploded heavily since the wars all stopped thanks to the current President in the es and people fearing the super weapons he has. Wars stopped, but Gangs, minus American ones really took the hell over. America has a massive cult problem instead."

Reimu slammed her hands down on a nearby table, that was loud. " Hey! You blaming me for what happened!?"

" Yes." Blunt, I made sure to be. " This ain't Gensokyo kid, this is the Human world, where we don't have cushy pushy rules like you told me about. We either beat down and arrest, or we take em out. And since Yakuza have the entire Police force in pocket, the first option ain't happening." This came from experience, I decided to just slice and dice instead of punch and send to jail.

" You told me, that if I were to get my newly made rule to the Emperor dude, he can get it magically instated right, won't that-"

" The spell card rule would only apply to us Reimu." Marisa was the one who spoke up. " Humans out here don't have any magic from what Kari's told us, ze. Those rules wouldn't do anything for 'em. But for us magically inclined folks, it'd give a non lethal fighting experience without bloodshed."

" Yeah, as long as its not a youkai or God fighting a normal day human. Then they can just kill em without issue, like the good old days." Remilia, that was her name right? She seemed to be remembering the good times.

" Right, well, that guy is sending someone over in the morning so I am gonna hand over the rules." Reimu seemed to have calmed down from my blaming.

" Right, lets head home, I have an awesome name for our little abode!" I do not like the way that sounds Yukari, not in the slightest

* * *

I was correct, I did not like this in the slightest. A big old Purple and gold sign was over my gate, glowing sign letters in Japanese spelling out 'Gensokyo Estates'

" this isn't even...an Estate." I hate this, in all of my soul, I despise this, but, it got approved by everyone, minus Remilia, she wanted to call this the Scarlet Estates and paint everything red.

We denied that like lightning, the sun was down and now only me and Meiling were at the gate.

" Meiling, that was your name right?" She nods at this before being at attention, Remilia was kinda upset she defected to by my gatekeeper but was quickly fine with it because she was technically living here so there really is no difference. " Keep an eye out for the next few days, we're gonna have Rowdy visitors no doubt, you have my full permission to use Fatal force."

She slams her fists together, she is ready for this it seems, the Yakuza are def gonna come here, alright, time to head back to the hospital-

" Oh, I was not expecting you to be outside of your gates today, Mr Icrim." Oh that voice, I turn to see a familiar face in her school uniform, blackish hair and light blue eyes.

" Ah, Yumi, I assume you came here to use the library?" She nods, this woman was a adoptive grandkid of a friend of mine. Who was not on a good standing right now when it came to health. Known her since she was a kid. she looks a lil like me, he joked so she sometimes calls me dad, solely to anger me. " Go ahead, a woman is running it but let her know I let the school kids use the normal sections."

She heads on in as I look to the distance and bend down. Focus power to the legs and leap!

The ground moved rapidly away from me as I feel the wind blasting my face, soaring through the air like this, like I am some Hulk. I make sure to hit a rooftop and leap once more, over and over, feeling the roughness of the rooftops I land on before I curl my fingers and stab them right through the stone wall.

NRNSNDNSJ. What the hell was that sensation!? Like a damn volt through my body!? I didn't hit a power line in the wall did I? No, that was, Time being messed with? Damn, they probably got some Temporal Assassin.

Why an Assassin? The Yakuza, well, the newly evolved ones, which, really are not that different from the old ones. They don't like Loose ends, they missed Marisa but didn't miss these people. No doubt that doctor was the assassin, he had an air of death around him. The vampire and maid noticed it, they didn't show it but they were side glancing him hard.

Alright, the window is open for fresh air and I make sure to unlatch from the wall and soon leap into that window, fresh landing, only befitting of a badass like me.

**CLANG!**

Only to get a bedpan thrown at my face and caused me to stagger. " Oh dear god! I'm sorry!" That was the grand kid, hell of an aim she has. " I didn't kn-" Her words were caught in her throat and a knife was was ready to make it uncaught.

Shit. " Make a move man and I'll slit her throat without hesitation." The doctor was there, his teeth showed a skull on it. He was with a Guild and a member of the Yakuza, double dealing huh.

Should explain while we have a standoff with this guy. Guilds are things that came directly from my home, the Isle of Hope and around the world in secret places, he is with the Assassins Guild, which has many clans. Think of Ivalice basically and its those kinda clans. That skull shows they are of the Reaper Clan, low ranking clan, do any type of job for quick Cash.

" What, you gonna kill a girl just because I beat a bunch of your asses the other day?" I make sure to keep him focused on me, the girl's scared, obviously, but I have to keep him focused on me.

" Yeah, we leave no traces of our work, thought they were dead after I played with them, the Grandpa was the funnest. Had to punish them for harboring that witch cosplay girl and we're gonna come to your place as well, turn it nice and red by morning." He was sure boasting, but I can't do anything yet, his guard is up, so I just need to-

**Tick tock**

" That was quite the speech and threat, unfortunately, when it comes to the safety of my mistress, I am afraid that I do not let such things slide." What? The black haired school girl was in my arms, and she looked as confused as I was. And I see it, arms behind his back and a silver knife at his throat.

That was Sakuya Izayoi, if i recall, Maid of the uh, Azul Demon Castle or something, She stood there, staring deeply into the man's eyes and he was afraid. While she had him, I pulled out a green bottle, a Potion, Magic healing item from the World of Unending Fantasies that got immigrated over here.

" O-oh hold on now, we don't got to be hasty lady." The man was pleading now, seems he did not want any of this.

" Drink this, it doesn't taste bad, honestly, it tastes familiar, can't place the taste." I answer as she takes it and softly chugs it down, licking her lips even.

" Hmm, this tastes like Green apple." She even stretches before realizing all her soreness was gone and she was at peak health. " Wha! What happened?"

" Potion, real damn good at healing bodies, far better than hospitals." I made sure to boast. " What's your name kid?"

" Kagome. Kagome Higarushi." Ah, a nice name, remember it, heard their home has a funky well near it.

" Good, don't worry, you will be able to live peacefully with your folks soon." I made sure to move over to this killer and give him a powerful punch the gut. Oh that felt good watching him cough up his insides like that.

" Ziden? I am aware that Reimu wishes to reinstate the Spell Card Rules but is it fine that, whenever you deal with people like this, Yakuza, cultists, that you give the bodies to me, my mistresses and Meiling often need human parts in order to sate their hungers. The basement is far big enough for me to safely deal with such troubles."

" Whoa hold on." Whew, he was trying tyo catch his breath after that punch the gut, had to hold back on that one, felt good to slug him. " You can't just- feed me to some monsters!" He is kinda right but, should I?

If word even gets out about this, i would be in deep shit, really deep shit. But, its not an issue I think. Have far worse rumors about. " sure, you can take him and-"

**Splurt**

And she just slit his throat and in that following instant, she was gone, Kagome was not paying attention, more focused on her body being fine. Then, its time for me to do this. I make sure to take a syringe and fill it with potion and i inject it into the IV bag and watch it flow into it and mix in, it'll go into her and heal her rather slowly.

" Oh right, Kagome, it'll be safe to return to your home after this, as far as they know, you guys are done for." I explained while she seemed uncertain. " Or...you can check out the old neighborhood near my place, no one lives there but I guess I can contact some folks and get you set up there."

" That..would be better for me. I will talk to, Grandma and Mom when she gets here. Thanks." Kagome softly smiles at this, she has a good smile.

" Get some rest, Marisa is gonna swing by in the morning to see ya." Well, out I go, she does wave at me, but now to get home.

* * *

And now there is an odd sight before my manor gates, that stupid sign was still there, god it angers me. And now the odd sight. Reimu and...Sanae?

" ah, there he is, yo, Dumbass." Lovely Reimu, lovely. " This chick is over here picking a fight for some reason." And Sanae turned to me and runs to me. She looks like she was about to cry.

" Ziden! How could you! I am supposed to be your shrine maiden! How can you cheat on me like this!?" What.

" What."

Agreed Reimu, I am confused by this. " No, she is just, a estranged person living here. You are not being-"

" No! I shall not stand for this, by my honor as a Wind priestess, I shall defend my rights!" Sanae, what damn rights are you talking about. " The rights to be the Shrine maiden bestie of Ziden!" but you are not even close to being my best friend, what.

I hate this, why am I being dragged into this., Well, Reimu seemed not to interested in this, maybe she won't.

" Fine fine, then we will do this tomorrow, Spell Card rules, 3 Spell Cards, winner gets to be the main Shrine maiden of this place." Oh come on!

" Seriously, you two do not need to do this, not at all!" I try to get them to stop but Sanae was all for this.

" Deal! Just tell me what these rules are and we shall battle at my place!" Sanae stood there proudly, and was handed a scroll and takes it. " After I read this and trounce you, you shall be kicked out of this place!"

" I'd like to see you try." Reimu was smug about this, something tells me, she is really, really good at this game. Sanae was twisting around and heading home, no doubt she was gonna get those goddesses involved.

Reimu softly huffs before looking at me. " Did ya have to do that, honestly?" I asked while heading inside, moving my hand through my spiky black hair.

" Of course I did, I'm this place's shrine Maiden. I let her take over and I'd lose out on faith! And my money!" Of course she would. " Speaking of, donate sometime soon."

" Yeah no." I don't donate much to shrines, the idea repulses me. And less so to family

" Rude, whatever, you will at some point donate, oh yeah, while you were gone, some fancy dudes came and put some board out here." And I look to where she points and its...a Mission board. A board where jobs are posted for me to do. Great, but why inside the gate? No one could post anything.

Well, Reimu is going inside the home and walking to her and Marisa's section and, there's...an old shrine in the yard now, even that red gate thing. Must be Yukari's doing. Looks like crap. Gonna need a clean up. Oh well, time to go and lift this bad boy board up and bring it outside. Hup two.

And those are splinters in my hand, this sucks, careful movements to the gate, let it open up and soon placing it to the right of the gate and seeing it lock down to the ground.

Did, did that thing just lock into the grou- Alright, this means they put that damn inside on purpose so i would have carry it out here. Goddammit. I turn to see Meiling standing outside the gate, sleeping while standing up. Its close to closing time anyways.

" Yo, Meiling.. Come on inside, your duties are over for the day." she snapped awake and yawns, heading inside, before being confused for a moment, but continuing to walk. Must not be used to heading inside. Well, time to get some rest and eat.

* * *

A good dinner that was, sure it was simple ramen and beef since, i was too lazy to make something big but the others joined in, so i ended up making alot. And now had this humorous sight here.

" Yukari, do you know where the washing basin is in this place?" And out of her room, came Keine and my eyes were instantly drawn to one thing. She was in her underwear and giving me a very nice view. Nice and curvy and she is staring right at me. "..."

And a quick kick to my face as she covered herself right after, I taste blood, I think she broke my nose. " Goddammit!" Yeah, I screamed, what a hellish pain.

" S-sorry! I thought Yukari was out here!" She was quick to head back inside and place her dress back onto her, seems she had a bag of clothes with her.

" Geh, just be quiet and follow me." And i get up, my healing is kicking in and soon I lead her to the backroom where the washing machines and dryers were and she just looked confused. " Here, is where we wash clothes."

She looked at the machines like they were odd. and I crack open the top and showing her the place where a slot slides out and pulls up detergent. " Ah? Cleaning goods. But where is the basin?"

" Don't use basins no more unless you wanna take all day. Put your clothes in here." I make sure to turn as she throws in the clothes in the bag and soon looks at what she is wearing as I hand her a bathrobe, one of mine, she is only slightly shorter than me so it should fit her perfectly. "Go bathe first and then bring your clothes there into here and put them into here. Add the detergent here." She is following me, quite easily. " Then you close the top. Turn it on with this button and then this one and it will wash your clothes."

She understands it atleast. and takes the robe with her. " Thank you Ziden. Finally, a nice bath!" And she is off, leaving her clothes here. Alot of blue dresses and underwear...I should go.

Back to the living room I go and now, I can relax.

" Yo, Dumbass." And that is Reimu, she is still dressed for some reason typically, she should be sleeping around this time, she has a damn duel soon in the morning. " What the hell is this Touhou Project stuff I keep seeing around town?" Oh fuck me, existential crisis trip, here we come.

**Third Person POV**

" And that is another chapter done, this globe sure does show alot but I believe that the next chapter, we can start actual story instead of framework!" Akyuu clapped her hands together as Yukari and Ziden sat there.

" Honestly, even though its gonna be a harem filled mess, much like my life but worse. I am fine with this. so far atleast." Ziden softly taps his fingers, the Village thriving right now.

" Indeed, I am curious to see how the girls handle such an event taking place, forcing them into a modern world and having to adapt to it while sticking to their normal tasks." Yukari nods.

" Yep! and the ladies of the village like it, once the romance angles happen, they are gonna eat it up! Kosuzu even plans on selling the parts in her library!" Akyuu seemed happy as Ziden simply stares outside a window, seeing something big moving through the village.

" Yeah, wish this village was as happy as you right now." Ziden sighed out before getting ready to settle back in for the story to continue. In the next part.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Yumi is from Senran Kagura, a bouncy fun time of a game for those thaty love fanservice. A cameo char that will appear often._

_2\. Kagome is the same Kagome from inuyasha, just switched around to fit more in line with Touhou and essentially planned to be a good friend of Marisa there._

_Author's Notes: Another day, another chapter, Instead of it being erratic uploads, gonna upload along side the other stories so that people will not have to wait so damn long. So, at most, weekly waits for both chapters. And imma say it now, yes, i am aware of the Typos and such, keyboard is a wonky mistress and i sometimes miss errors during proofreading,. hopefully it does not become a major issue. And the Disclaimer shall explain how this story goes down. So, Read and Review if you wish!_


	4. Battles of Wind and Rain

_Alright__, before ya get to reading, gonna do a lil Disclaimer/Explanation prior to doing so in story next chapter. Here is how the Quests work since, this is gonna be RPG like minus the actual stats, there will be Weapon and accessories bought but that is really it. So here are the Quests and how they work_

_Special quest: Quests that directly deal with Touhou, typically find the Touhou, fight the Touhou or deal with a Touhou based plot, may have cameos of other series in it._

_Side Quest: Kinda self __explanatory, not tied into the Special quests mostly, usually give out good cash or weapons. This is where your goofy hijinks come from._

_Hunting Quest: Means fighting kickass demons, monsters, Youkai not playing by the Spell Card Rules._

_Otherworld Quest: Quests you, the Reader, can send in via Reviews or even through Inbox and I will format into either of the three quests if you wish to anyways. This is gonna be a long ass story. And yes, OCs of yours can indeed be the quest giver or even involved. No promises on spot on portrayals._

_But I will do one Disclaimer: I never do Lemons, ever, if something steamy happens, I will subtly let it be seen if it happens so only the sharp eyes can catch it, so no requesting sex scenes, this ain't that kinda site. _

* * *

**Patchouli Pov**

How annoying, this place, may have what is known as a heater, it seems that it is not enough to fight off this accursed levels of cold flowing through the home, the Library is too cold so I decided to remain in the living area under the kotatsu.

However, I myself have a guest, see, i am currently sharing a blanket with the owner. Ziden, him being a phoenix, he radiates intense heat and he offered a fix to my cold issues so am huddled up with him, watching what is known as a Tv while Remi has her head on the table.

" Television, a creation of science in the outside world that can relay information across the entire world. Including news that is far more reliable than the newspapers back home and even fictional showings meant solely for entertainment and education." My analysis on this box was spot on, Science was what this world plays with, their version of magic. Magic and Science were two sides of the same coin, though many would argue against that.

" Yep, that is essentially it, neat lil thing." His chin was resting on my hat, used his lap like a pillow and my hat was his. It was, oddly nice. Far less annoying than many of the Gappies we have dealt with in the past.

" So Reimu already headed out to deal with Sanae right?" He had asked me, me and Remi spotted her heading out earlier. " Wonderful, hope Sanae doesn't die, I hear the maiden is tough."

Tough is an understatement, she is a damn monster. I know that personal-

I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Sanae being thrown onto the floor, that green haired lass, I feel like, ah there she is. Reimu came in right after her.

" Well, she tried her best with the rules. One Fantasy Seal, all it took." To be fair, that spellcard is lethal.

" uwaaaa, I losttt!" And that girl is whining about it. Oh, the witch is here too.

" Yo everyone! That board thing had this paper on it, for you Ziden, ze." And that paper flew over here on the cold winds...please close the door. Ah, he moved to catch it., I left the warmth of his lap. Oh, how dreadful. But the kotatsu, so warm.

" **Special Quest: Dance of Winds and War. Survive or Defeat your opponent in order to clear this quest."** What an Odd quest to be given out of nowhere and what a name, Winds and War?

Well, he does not seem to bothered by it, so I will remain here until I go back to my Library, my new one, thanks to Sakuya, it can be made as big as the Voile but since students come here, i have decided to have a section to aid in 'Homework' and general world knowledge books that were already here.

Well, now to...

**Whoooosh!**

" Mukyu!" Gack, where did all of this wind come from!? It just got warm inside of this place!

* * *

**Ziden Pov**

Ngh! The hell is with all of this wind pouring in from the open door!? Gotta close it fast or!

The door was being forced to remain open, no matter how hard I try to pull it close and I am damn strong, can even hear the wood cracking from me trying to close it.

" Come on! Close the damn door, ze!" And that was Marisa screeching over the wind, even Sanae was clinging to my leg for warmth.

" Oh? Its Lady Kaneko!" I'm sorry, its who now!?

No wait, I see her in my yard, Red all around, that scowl on her face and she had those giant pillars in the air, and they were spinning, making a storm all around the damn mansion. Most notable are her funbags, you could tell she was a goddess because she can walk around and not have backpain...well, there's Sanae too but

" So I was right, that Shrine Maiden was here and no surprise, she is under your care." Whew, this force she is putting off, that's what I feel over this damn storm.

" H-hey now! you can't just come here, throwing your power around!" Reimu was struggling to walk outside and I made sure damn sure to join her.

" And why should I not mortal? Oh, is it because you want me to play with your silly little card rules?" Kanako was being awfully haughty to Reimu. " A silly rule, meant to shackle power in something called fairness, how absurd! You can push it through the Government and their Diet building all you want, but I am a Goddess, and if I want to punish someone, there is only one way I go about it."

Now that I am looking about, those things are at the corners of this massive estate and only around it, she was focusing this rage on us, or rather me. So, I made sure to step up to the plate.

" If you wanna throw down, we can throw down, but not here."She knew damn well we can't throw down like this, especially not near school kids.

" That's more like it, frilly and girly rules are not for warriors like us. I will be nice, survive Five minutes and I won't turn this place into a pile of rubble, don't and well...We'll be back to only one actual shrine maiden in these lands." She was dead serious and Reimu looked mad at having her rules insulted.

" No way! If he wins, you and that other maiden are gonna follow those rules to the letter! That is the only way I will accept this non spell card battle!" She was shouting over the storm, my eyes remained focused on the goddess as she laughs.

" Fine, its not like he'll survive anyways. Let us move somewhere...more safe." Well, time for a walk, whoa whoa whoa!

Wind, wind is severely picking up around me and I feel a full on tornado around me and I can even hear Reimu screaming, she's holding down her dress and now the tornado is up to my eyes, showing me nothing but darkness and the sensation of being lifted.

This last about like 10 minutes, i almost thought I died, until I felt myself slamming down into the earth, the mushy earth, god, why can't I just have normal days?

* * *

**Meiling POV**

Well, that was new, this job is certainly new experiences, I get my own bedroom, I get a nice hearty breakfast, if its cold, I can decide if I wanna stay in or not, but I decided to wear the pants Patchouli was kind enough to heat enchant them. Sure, it hides my nice legs, but, well, before coming to the Outside world, no reason to show them and I am near kids now, so maybe, not so flirty.

There is that storm going on behind me and only behind me, but I am more focused on those weird types of Horseless carriages that literally hit the curb of this street, and alot of people coming out from them. Men that looked really rough and shady.

" Hey there little lady." Ah, he's pulling out a knife, that's not gonna be fun. For them anyways. " Heard there was a fella here who messed with our boys, how about ya let him know he's got some guests and let us in."

So these must be the Yakuza, I wonder if they were like those Gangsters back home, the Triangles? I do not remember them name but the one with the knife is right before me, scar on his lip. " Apologies, but the Owner said no guests of your variety, either leave now or he told me I am allowed to use Lethal force."

Well that should scare them off- Oh, there's a knife pressing into my stomach, the guy just stabbed me. " Heh, shoulda played ball redhead." Huh, after being so used to Sakuya...these guys don't really do it right, the knife is stabbing into my stomach yes but, its not piercing the actual flesh.

Its a thing to remember that Youkai can't actually be harmed by normal everyday humans, even with their weapons. We learn this by experimenting, only really lesser ones who aren't as human looking as us are harmed by this stuff. So, my response to the male? A fist an inch away his chest and within a second, I slam it into his chest and watch him stagger and soon fall down, unmoving.

"...Ooops, I'm right next to a school!" I quickly look to the right and lo and behold, some students just saw me kill a man...those humans are...not gonna sleep well tonight.

" holy hell, that bitch just took out Takeshi! Kill her right now and kill everyone in that manor!" Well, no choice now, that Keine lady is scrambling to get the kids inside and

**Twooom!**

make sure to end it quickly so none of the kids, wait. We're inside of the manor's lawn and the gate is closed.

" Meiling, though we may not be technical coworkers anymore, please be aware of your surroundings, there are children present." On my back was my best buddy Sakuya! She must have stopped time to drag us all in here. Patchouli is there on the porch, simply watching this with Lady Remilia.

" W-what, how did we...screw it! We're in now, lets waste the-" Oh wow, he did not even get to finish what he was say, Sakuya's knives tore through his throat in that instant and they even pulled out these weird lil objects that she knocked out of their hands.

I was swift on my feet, spinning and slamming my leg onto necks and skulls, making sure to use my chi to shatter skulls and break necks, if they were alive, well, Sakuya would take care of it. One of them shot those weird things and something slammed into my gut before it hit the ground. Huh, weird. There's a hole in my dress from it but it didn't hurt my skin.I moved fast and slammed my fist a little too hard into his chest...mainly because my arm went through him entirely.

" Goodness Meiling, try not to make a mess here." I heard Lady Remilia speaking and I pulled my arm out of that chest, wow, this was fun, these guys did not last long and I only traumatized like 4 kids, I did good today. But, where is the boss man anyways?

* * *

**Ziden POV**

Well there she is, standing smugly and Reimu was off, floating over the lake, many columns were in it, a temple of an old god was here, but it sunk down to the depths after the God, just was forgotten of course but i was not focused on that.

My hand was on my blade, a Devil Arm forged from a demon I fought long ago as Kanako was cracking her knuckles. " Oh been waiting for this for a long time."

" Oh come on, why are you mad at me, because of me, you don't have to go to-"

**Boom!**

Holy shit, I had to leap back to avoid one of those crazy pillars of hers. "Because of you, you messed with **Divine Order!** The time of Humans knowing the Gods are tried and true were gone when the Age of Gods Ended! But your actions...it turned all that upside down, the supernatural will return to this world, even when many do not believe and the few who do, will feed us endless faith..."

She's kinda going on a rant but yeah, even though the Gods were revealed, many don't believe, which is bad, the supernatural, demons, youkai, monsters, will attack those people to bring them fear. Those that don't believe, are always the ones hunted first.

" People...live-streamed that fight you know, God, Odin, Amaterasu, Zeus, all there, using their power to fight you because you stupidly fell for that demon of the West's words...but now, its alright, Sanae does not have to leave her family, but you caused a massive shift to their world and now...the world knows the Supernatural exist. Which will lead to Youkai being discovered, demons, and the supernatural will **bite back without mercy**."

She's right, the membrane between the two worlds, Human and the supernatural, was totally shattered by me, and she has a right to be mad, these few weeks are gonna be chaos.

Whoa! My blade reacted faster than I did, it cleaving through one of those pillars like butter as the force blasts me back along the muddy ground, the skies turning stormy and black and rain starting to come down. " So it is my right as a Goddess to strike you down, my Divine given right! Prepare yourself for 5 pure minutes of hell!"

**The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field ( TOuhou Mountain of Faith)**

Music huh, formed by the magic of a God who likes to watch heroes fight and play music accordingly, whether it be from games or Anime. But I cannot think of that, she was caught off guard by the music playing, but she's right on me!

I make sure my blade slams against the fist she slammed down onto me and I can quite literally feel myself slam right into the earth and feeling the mud spray up into the air. Gotta move fast! I roll quickly to the right to avoid a blow to the head and get to my feet. A swift roundhouse to the skull, the solid thwack I heard told me I got her dead on as she staggers.

Spin on the hell, let fire gather, be born of your being and strike. " Infernal Stake!" My foot slams into her unprotected gut like a damn rocket, fire spraying out as I watch her fly across the pound like a rocket, funny enough, soon she slammed into it and caused a literal geyser of fire and water to spray up. Gotta stay on guard, surviving ain't my thing, winning is.

" Ah, been so long since I had a bare knuckle brawl!" She sounds way too exci-geck! My body is on fire! Not literally but she snuck up one of those pillars onto me and slammed me into a tree, snapped the damn thing in two and my back is being stabbed by the bark. Gotta get to my feet, rise up and strike back.

My back's wet and it ain't water, crap, got wounds on my back, its alright, heal it off and make sure to fight. And she is right in front of me with that fist yanked back. I move my head to the right quickly, that fist, i can feel the shockwave from as I slip my arm around hers and lift her onto my shoulder.

" Wah!?" And fall back and slam her onto that Stump with the suplex! I can hear her slam down onto it and damn I used alot more strength, I literally hammered her and the stump into the ground like a damn Zelda game. I can even see the dust forming from the impact, leaping into the air, I make sure to grip onto the side of one of those Pillars as they fly at me, now I am being taken higher into the air.

" Whew! Who knew fighting a Goddess again would be fun!" I make sure to scream as I see her standing on the next pillar flying skyborn, kicking off of the one I was on, I wasted no time landing on hers, and was quickly met with her fist slamming into my face, damn, I can taste the copper now, bleeding from my nose and mouth from that strike.

Geck! She went for a chest blow too?! This lady was not joking about the bare knuckle brawling part, I had to use my forearm to block the next blow and feeling myself skid back. Wind is kicking up around us, the skies our battleground, Reimu was even flying alongside us, watching the battle go down.

Damn, my hand feels like daggers, then I guess I gotta move fast and strike hard. Shift my feet and leap forward to-

**Bang!**

What? All I feel is an intense pain in the side of my head, a stinging pain, wait, is that a musket she has in her hand, and its smoking, and why can I only see her from one eye. Ah, I'm falling now, gotta use my fire smartly, fire downwards, offset my momentum and make myself land perfectly.

**Splat**

Crabapples. There's mud in my lungs now. Face first into Mud, I could see Kanako land, not one be, I heard her land though and she was laughing hard too. " Seeing you now, I am severely curious on how you stopped Izanami 4 months ago. Even I am beating your ass."

That tone of voice, she's taunting me, gonna get up and cough up a ton of mud, and there is alot of blood mixed in with that, damn.

" Enough of this! Stop before he di-" Well, Reimu stopped what she was seeing as I was getting up and finally felt the right side of my face, I am missing the entire area where my eye is, great. I feel it, tendrils moving about and healing my eye back to normal and now I can see again, regeneration, fun times. "..." She holds up a single finger before running over to the lake and literally barfing into it.

" Huh, first timer it seems." I plainly state before seeing Kanako calming down. " Also, just to be clear, I held back because i was not trying to kill ya, dumbass."

" Oh I know. Doesn't mean I won't gloat about getting in more damage." This woman I swear. " Very well, you have won this little battle by surviving, I shall give your reward later today." She seems rather calm about this but that smirk...I do not like it.

* * *

I was very correct, I did not like that smirk. Should have read the damn quest rewards carefully. Sure, golden lights and such are nice for a level up, but money and she gets to move her shrine here to a far more populated area? Her shrine is big and I really think this Mansion area is magic now, because it fits perfectly.

" Jeez, now I have competition, thanks Ziden." And a punch to my ribs let me know that Reimu is, not happy about this. Oh god, they still hurt.

" Whatever..you will live." Reimu stares at me hard before sighing.

" Well, that was...something, atleast I know you're not a stupid human, just one with magic healing. Phoenix right?" I nodded, Yukari offhandedly mentioned me to her. " Right, well, I made sure to hit that Diet building place and now, the Spell Card Rules are a thing." Her hand is on my shoulder now, i don't like that look. " I despise senseless killing so, since you can somehow do it, if a person tries to break the rules and uh, try to kill you, go wild. Just not, too wild or I'll beat you down myself."

Yukari said she was strong but, she can't be that strong, right? Oh, speak of the devil.

" Ziden? Good timing, get your things, I found where Ran and Chen are." Oh good, then I can go find them and end this day. " They are in Washington, DC." Oh, Come on!

**Akyuu Time!**

" And another chapter recorded down and being shipped out! This is quite fun!" Akyuu seemed chipper as Ziden raised his brow.

" Well, seems like you are pushing me x Patchouli rather fast there, right?" Ziden asked while Patchouli stood there shrugging.

" I do not mind it, the us here did hook up quite fast, so them hooking up like that slowly is nice, though, we now know why." Patchouli smiled while looking up at him.

" Yeah, but Washington huh, wanna know why the Me in this altered world left America so fast..."

_Trivia:_

_1: Ziden is different from most Touhou Ocs, whereas, most come in and have their adventure in Touhou and its their first, Ziden is already heavily Seasoned like a good turkey and knows how to handle himself, so he won't be a useless duck._

_2\. Reimu Curbstomping will be commonplace in this story, be used to it, she is incanon, a damn monster._

_3\. Devil Arm relates to weapons being made from demon corpses, scary things to face in battle cuz they are way too cool to underestimate._

_Author's Note: Whew boy, this story and Super Hero Taisen might be on a Hiatus for a bit, not me canceling, its just that a Hurrican is coming to where I live and chances are, things might get sloppy and ugly so uh, yeah, might be a long while for the next update. However, do be sure to leave a Review and Read the Disclaimer, as I plan to do a interactive thing with you guys_


	5. Going to America to get Sky Sliced

**REview Reply**

**Guest: Yes, but that is highly dependant on the player's skill and since none of us are Godly Japan players, well. Yeah.**

There be a bit of Dark themes later in this story, i am sorry if it upsets you.

Also, Quest Rankings will be talked about both in the story and the Disclaimer. Have fun reading.

* * *

**? Pov**

A struggle this was, being in a land I do not know, I am, however lucky that Lady Yukari taught me English just in case I was not in the bounds of her magic. t-that light that washed over us, it severed our contract and now...I was alone, I could not contact her nor did I know how to.

Ugh, that last part is my fault, I was given a chance to be granted something called a...Cell Phone? Young Ziden offered me one since he got a Family plan for him and Yukari, I refused since, I did not need it, Shikigami are telepathically linked with their masters. It was truly foolish of me to not take one nor learn how they worked.

But here I am, working in a diner in this foreign land, with pay that is not great at all. The only good thing is that I am gaining money to keep me and Chen alive but this land...it lacks Magic and it lacks the fear of the unknown that Gensokyo has to keep us alive, someday, perhaps in this month. I can use magic to hide my ears and tails. But-

" Hey sweetcheeks! How about you bring that fine ass over here and plant it in my lap while I wait on my pancakes!?"

The one major bad thing about this job, the men are pigs, even more so than the old men of Gensokyo's human village and the younger men. I know I am considered, curvy, but i dislike these kinds of pervs. So my response to was to stay where I was and use one of my tails to literally clock him in the jaw. I watched him stagger before flopping down, outcold. Oops.

" Ran! We got a plate of Flapjacks covered in love and sugar coming right up!" Ah, the plate came out and I made sure to run it to to the table of Young men, setting each plate down and making sure to give them a smile.

" Enjoy your meal, sirs." Luckily, I had alot of practice speaking English, so its not hard for me, perhaps now I should...

" Yo, Chuck, tell me, what do you think about that whole Gods Business in Japan?" Gods Business? Is that one of those tv shows I hear about?

" Nah, I don;'t believe it, even if it was livestreamed, was probably staged with high end special effects, no way some guy in a fluffy coat was fighting Gods down in Shibuya in Japan. Its silly!" Fluffy coat...Ziden?

" I know most of America doesn't believe it, but Japan, Europe and the Eastern world went insane over it. If its true, does that mean shit like the UMAs or even Monsters are real?" Something occurred in Japan? Hmm, I should ask but I don't wanna pry.

" Yo, Ma'am, you eavesdropping pretty hard, you can sit down if you are not busy." Ah well, it would be best for intel, so let me sit next to this man known as Chuck.

" So uh, what is this Business about Gods?" I had to ask, nothing wrong about it.

" Ah well, about a few days ago, some dude was fighting Gods in Japan, supposedly they all unleashed Godly powers and looked just like how they looked in old Mythological Murals. So the East and the UK went crazy about. That's all we know, dude had a red sword too and was holding his own, until the one believed to be Odin stabbed him through the chest." Goodness, sounds like Ziden entirely.

" But, you guys do not believe it?" I ask as the one named Larry nodded. " I believe but most of the Americas and Canada do not, just thinking of it scares me. Monsters and demons could be real if that stuff is real." Well, sorry to tell ya but most of them are real, they're holding those cell phone things, little rectangles that can call and bring you info about the world in an instant, but, they are so expensive for my salary...

Oh, something was happening. " The hell!?" The male was gazing at his phone and scooted to let me see.

_" Breaking and cataclysmic news, something..unholy has happened to an airplane above the Ronald Reagan Washing National Airport, we have a live feed of the situation right now." _H-how horrifying, there is a moving picture showing something massive slicing that plane clean in half and roaring. I can see the plane falling in two clean halves and an explosion coming from the space inbetween.

" H-holy hell...that, that was, what the hell was that!?" Larry is rightfully panicked, even the tv in the diner is focused on it. But, I am more focused on what I can see from the plane front that is currently falling to the ground. I see...a barrier there at the back of it...that style.

" Lady...Yukari?" I-I have to head there and search after this shift is over...I cannot risk running off and endangering my job over a possible trick of the eye...

* * *

**Reimu POV**

A plane, this is...very different from our typical flying...not that we could do so anyways, Yukari warned us to not fly as it might cause something to happen. Been on this thing for so, so many hours. WE even had a stop to get refueled or whatever, but i am more thinking of what we talked about.

"So basically, for the final time, yes, you guys are real, the games you see are basically your adventures retold in game form. You came first and existed and the guy who makes the game gets messages from the Dream World either before your adventure starts or after." Ziden explained it so bluntly, we're about 15 minutes from landing in this DC to find Ran and Chen.

" I can understand the frustration but please ze! We just found out our adventures are being watched by countless people in Japan, we can kinda freak out!" Marisa was right, it is kinda daunting, especially knowing we have...major pervs in Japan who make art of us.

" Yeah i know, its a struggle, no worries, you can panic over that." Ziden said while looking at his phone, I wondered about and pulled out the ones he bought for us before we got our IDs, he taught us how to use them and even had PAtchy and Marisa magically link them to us so, even if we lose them, just imagine them and they will appear in our pockets, speaking of which...we also got a bunch of new clothes, casual wear Yukari called it, to help us fit in more.

MArisa is wearing a black and white sundress of course, she got it while we were shopping but kept her witch hat because, she refuses to part with it. Sakuya is still wearing her maid outfit. She's with us as well.

" Wow! I cannot believe I am going to America! I hope I see a cowboy!" And that other Shrine maiden came with us, so far its Remilia, Yukari of course, Sakuya, Marisa. Patchouli chose to remain home to watch over Flandre and Meiling but has a phone to watch over us in case something happens back home.

She's probably watching right now on that magic ball right now. " But what is the plan once we touch down anyways?" Remilia was drinking her tea in her regular outfit, refusing to change out of it, due to it being down to earth compared to our outfits. Sakuya wore her maid outfit which, still confuses me, but whatever. Yukari and Ziden wore the clothes I know them most in. These clothes are kinda comfy.

" Well, find Ran and Chen of course. And this quest I picked up along the way." Ziden held up that slip of paper, apparently, magically enchanted according to MArisa. HEard these came from those stuffy people who gave us the Job board.

**Side Quest: An undying Doctor. Discover the origin of this man's concerns and solve it to gain your reward. **

**Description: " Uh hey, I heard that even though you are in Japan, you would solve cases and all i have to do is pay when you solve it, but in a rather old Clinic in DC, I once walked in and saw this silver haired woman being held at gunpoint and soon gunned down. Normally, that's scary enough but after it was done, she got right back up! She has to be a monster of some kind! Please take care of her before she eats us!"**

That was the quest in a nutshell, Ziden seems to know who it is and doubts it is someone from Gensokyo. But I dunno, could be. The Rules are in place thanks to the Diet and apparently it affects all Gensokyo natives, however, those not native, don't have to follow it. Its a hassle but atleast I don't need more blood on my hands than i already do.

Speaking of which. " Alright Yukari, seriously, you can help us listen to this 'English' but we can't read it?"

Yukari seemed annoyed by this as she was resting in her chair across from us, Ziden next to her. " Yes, the amount of energy needed to do both is quite bad for me right now, especially when we are heading to a land that barely has belief or fear to begin with to feed youkai. Ran and Chen must be suffering there. By this point, I'd say she has less than a day left before she fades away."

Wow, did not know this Boundary stuff cost her so much energy in these types of situations. English speakers turn to Japanese and we can understand them. Well, reading we can leave to Remilia and Ziden since they both know it. Well, I am gonna enjoy looking out the window, seeing these clouds and that really massive shadow coming towards us.

Wait what?

" HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT!?" One of the passengers screamed out as the shadow seemed to rocket to us.

**CRAWWRRR!**

A hellish roar tore through not only my ears but the other's a well, but it was soon washed over the blast of wind and the sound of metal being torn by metal as half the plane was now slice right horizontally. Wind was soaring into the plane and those air things came down instantly. I could feel intense heat from the flames behind us, and the loud boom of the explosions. My eyes watered from the wind but I could see Ziden and Yukari getting up. People were screaming and our chairs rocked.

But the wind suddenly stopped when I looked to see Yukari forming a barrier over the sliced part of the plane. Ugh, people were sliced in half by the wing of that creature but it seems that the barrier blocked the hole as we were slowly tilting downwards.

" Yukari! Hold that barrier!" I heard Ziden scream out before holding out his hand and soon sucking in the flames that had consumed the two chairs behind us and almost reached us, fire flowing into his hand was such a weird sight but that creature, we could see it through the busting windows.

" Come on Reimu! LEts go mess up the big Ugly!" MArisa already grabbed a random broom and flew through the barrier. I doubt I have to do anything with her outthere. But I do fly out of the barrier to see Ziden leaping down to the falling plane half. All I see is fire flowing out of it, if anyone was living in there...I would not want to be them.

But he did something odd, he made sure leap into it just in case, only to leap back out with something in his arms,, no, two something. Those are kids! They somehow lived through that? Well, he's now swinging his arms and I see two giant hands of Fire catching the falling plane and causing it to slow.

And now I focus on the thing attacking us, a massive beast, it looked alot like those Western Dragons my mom used to show me in books. Black of skin, but, it looked, unnatural, its wings were way too blade like, and those eyes were an unnatural yellow. And its chest, its a glass thing where I can see its heart beating. It roars when it sees us coming and I even see Remilia flying out and going under the plane.

" We don't got time for a fight, ze! I don't wanna ruin my new clothes! So lemme scare ya off!" Wait, Marisa, what you about to-! " LOVe Sign: MAster Spark!" Oh god, all I see is a massive rainbow light slamming into that dragon thing and slamming it right down along the ground, all I see is ground exploding and rocks shooting up. Once the light show ended, the thing was smoking but it took flight without issue, the scary thing is how fast it was because when it flapped, those wings soared off into the distance, over the city I can see right now.

Barely 5 minutes in this land of Freedom and we already saw something unique...good sign.

* * *

**Ziden POV**

Well, when we got the plane down, so many news trucks were and people trying to interview not only us but the survivors of that attack from that odd cyborgian dragon. I didn't get a good look at it but it was a cyborg dragon.

" Heroes! Heroes who saved that plane!" I heard cheered from the survivors. The two kids I saved were hugging on their mother quite hard, they were lucky, the flames did not reach into the bathroom they were playing in and their mother was in First class. Been winding down like this for an hour now. And Yukari looks like she is dead from using that much magic, even she isn't doing well in this land without supernatural fear.

Well, the plan here is to head for my safehouse here and stay there for a while. But this isn't good, this must be what Kanako was talking about with that Supernatural stuff during our fight. My battle against those Four Gods caused beings that were once hidden to come out and play. And what happened in Japan, may rock through the Americas, the final place that has not felt those shockwaves.

But i can see phones out and people talking, this is gonna send waves out through out America and then-

" Ziden? Is that you? Oh thank the Gods!" And now I am being hugged by someone. This soft chest...its Ran, ah, no safer place to be right now.

" Good to feel ya Ran, glad to see you aren't dead." Morbid thing of me to say but she flicks my forehead hard fo that. I look up at her and see that wow, she did not look well.

" I see that you are...not changed at all since I last saw you." Ran was in a waitress uniform, gonna ask about that later but she was looking to Yukari was literally out of it. " Damn, she looks, tuckered out."

" An understatement." I look out the window to see the plane being looked at by a crew, no clue what they are gonna do, rebuild it or make something new out of it.

"..." That look in her eye, I do not like it. " I...apologize for this, but I, severely miscalculated how bad things were in this land, Mystically.' Her grip on my tightens as I see her mouthing words. What is she about to do-

**Several Hours later...**

What. The hell, happened. My body is burning and I'm on a couch? Ugh, my aching body.

" Finally awake I see." Oh, that's Yukari, she sounds grumpy. Oh, scratch that, she looks grumpy. " Well, I hope you are happy."

Well, I dunno why you are angry. But. Oh, Ran is here and she is not looking at Yukari. But why does she look so much better than she did before. " I...formed a Shikigami contract with you, instead of Yukari...due to her...exhaustion at the time."

Uh oh. " B-but Lady Yukari! Its not a big deal right! Ziden is your uh, Nebew So that means that Ran still has to listen to you right?" Chen seemed to have been a mediator as Yukari simply stares at me.

" True... Ziden. I will only say this, you treat Ran right. And no breaking the contract nonsense, Shikigami Contracts are very serious business. Whenever I need Ran, she shall come to me, post haste." Yukari seemed to be explaining the rules of this.

Makes sense why I fainted, she basically, Magically and soulwise, submitted her existence to mine and it caused me to literally collapse. "Very well, but if Master Ziden requires my aid, he comes first." That did cause Yukari's eye to twitch but she seems to have forced it down. "I do apologize however..., I severely miscalculated how much time I had left and saw you in that state."

" I get it, I get it. After that stunt, I burned out alot of my energy." Oh yeah, speaking of which.

" How come you look so much better Yukari, did you leech off my magic too." Yukari flinched off of that.

"...No, you should go to the Clinic nearby that we rode by, you may want some energy drinks or pain medicines. And then, you will, see why I am better." yukari forced me to get up and move, even though Ran was protesting against it. And now I was outside this large house that was my safehouse. Well, atleast Ran found it and was safe in it for the time being. Well, time to head to this Clinic, seems to be the same one that the Quest wants me to check out.

* * *

**? POV**

This is not a happy time for me, working in this clinic in this weird place. What was once Gensokyo vanished into a flash of light and I found myself in this massive city, lost and without shelter, until a kind woman found me and took care of me. Even allowed me to aid in her Medical store. EVen now I work here and enjoyed my time there, even after she was unluckily taken from this world, by an outsider weapon known as a gun when he robbed this place while I was here.

They are loud little things, vastly different from the lunarian weapons, focused more on lethal stopping power unlike the Lunarian Blasters. They tore through my flesh like butter. In these lands my magic slowly comes and goes, this place is not Gensokyo, we are not hidden in our Bamboo forest anymore, which means, the Lunarians can come for me...or the princess.

After she died, I took over the place and home since she counted me like a daughter, despite me far exceeding her age. This is a bit nicer than my own place, more friendly, customers call it, but, I made a fatal mistake, she stopped selling certain drugs for a reason, certain medicines and once she passed, I sold them again since they had many positives...I did not know that people out here would abuse such things for vile means.

And many of them who were caught told the law enforcement approached me and were very ready to take me away...my knowledge of medicine is vastbut it seems the Outside world, finds ways to abuse drugs...and those that unknowingly sell them. They continue to let me sell my medicine, even to known abusers...as long as I continue my 'services' to them.

My body..should never be used for such filth, they found out my body is undying and test all sorts of confiscated drugs on me when they are not using me to vent frustrations of their work force being messed with by the masses and something called Social Media. i have been told by out of towners that not all cops are this corrupt, that this place holds nothing but pure corruption.

From knowing this, I have no way to escape, I faked being sick one day and they broke down my doorand made sure I learned what their boots felt like against my flesh. No escape for me at all, no hope for me to find the princess and get her somewhere e, even escaping failed me.

God. Many of my customers talk about him, he exists, that is for certain, he was the reason we escaped the Earth in the past, to escape him. But now, I found myself praying for some form of salvation from this hell in these impure lands.

" So, this a new thing we doing now in Medicine shops or is this a weird thing you do not, Eirin Yagakoro?" That voice? I know it far too well, its why my body reacted the way it did, finding my face shoved into a familiar chest.

* * *

**Ziden POV**

Well, this was unexpected, she literally hugged the hell out of me after leaping the counter and glomping me, uncharacteristic of her I know but because of our relationship in the past, I know well. Well, one of many, but that is a story for another day. " Hey, back up a bit, jeez."

She doesn't look well though, not like Yukari, but more like one looks after endless stressful nights of hardships. "S-sorry, its just...good to see you again...Oh dear god, please tell me the princess is with you!"

" Why would she be, you know I do not like her." I do not hide my disdain for that woman. " Now come on, gonna take you to the others.' Yeah, no time to waste around here and-

" Wait...let me just, grab these medicines, I need to bring them." She seemed certain about this, so she was scrambling about and gathering up things into large bags. A few moments later, the entire store was empty. " Do you have a room where I can-"

" I have a basement here in town.' Well, I cut her off, she seems a bit down put but I doubt it was because of that.

And it was not because of that at all, she's been through hell, these past few days, from unknowingly causing a drug spike in the area, to being blackmailed and prostituted by the corrupt cops. I knew these ones were bad in this area since that slimeball Francis became the Police chief, but i did not know how bad exactly it was.

After learning this, I decided to let her rest on my arm as we walked home, my body felt so much better after those advil, who knew they worked on magic injuries.

**Ring ring ring**

" Yello?" I made sure to answer, not even checking who it was.

_" Ah, so your phone does work, i had been trying to call you since you landed after that beast attacked you all. Are you, Remi and Sakuya okay?" _Ah, Patchouli, she was trying to call me. So I give her the run down while Eirin seems to be focused on the walk. _" Ah I see, you now have a Shikigami, you will get used to it I hear, though Kitsune are quite high maintenance do be careful.,"_

" If I did not know better, you make it seem like you worried about her running me ragged or something." I stop before realizing that this is actually a really long walk and I remember how I got here so fast.

_"Oh shut up already. Anyways, Yukari set up something for us, so I'll be seeing you shortly, I hope you do not mind that." _Huh? How exactly is she gonna come here?

" Nope, not at all." But I am noticing, the air, it feels more...cooler, better even. I can even feel a good bit of mana in the air, no doubt from that barrier being torn up between the worlds due to the shocking event earlier. But I now held my hand out before us.

_" Good, I shall be bringing Keine as well so that leaves Meiling to guard the place from whoever tries to break in next. Goodbye."_

She hung up as the air before me formed a long line which soon began to spin, forming a spiraling vortex of a portal, showing the living room of the house and the startled people inside, taking Eirin inside and soon entered into the home, much to the shock of everyone.

"What the hell, when the hell could you do that!?" Yukari was the most shocked, she was just sitting there, tv on with the others on the couch who were staring at me and then Eirin. " And who is that?"

" A-ah, I am Eirin Yagakoro, that is uh, all you need to know right now." She did not want to reveal her whole deal yet as Yukari stares at me.

" She's from Gensokyo as well apparently, so she stays with us." I shrug while looking back at her. " And I learned that during my blast down into the past, found two Amulets, taught me time and space powers, Took years and years of practice though." Too many damn years if you ask me, i had actually read up on Space science to really get how the powers work.

" Right, whatever, Ziden, you have to see this, some dude called the President is making a speech about what happened." Reimu is pointing at the tv, she still seems giddy about being praised for aiding to fight off that dragon, despite not doing anything. But the president...the main reason why I left America for Japan.

And there he was on the screen, wearing a suit and having that combed back black hair and streaks of gray in it. Michael Wilson, the reason why I left was because of that goof ball. And the Vice President, buff and imposing man, who lost to Michael but was taken in as the VP, Armstrong.

_" My dear citizens of America, no, all people on this planet. After much talks with my staff and the Senate, we have decided, a truth must come out over what happened today."_ Wait what, hold on! _" That creature that attacked that airplane and was saved by those heroes who came in from Japan, was not a new high tech weapon. It was a true to life dragon. A super natural being from the books disguised as myth."_

This speech was even being streamed on Phones, twitch, anything with a video network. He's gonna tell the world what happened

_" A monster that seems to have been augmented by technology, no doubt done by one of the cults in the lands that have plagued the lands ever since Wars stopped. I know many of you won't believe this, but that is entirely fine! But do not ignore this as some fake stunt, the monsters we made up to scare kids and tell stories are very much real and since the incident in Japan, they came out of hiding and now will terrorize the world. All to get at humanity as we are their prey."_

" He really is gonna tell the world everything?" I asked aloud while Eirin was looking at the tv with a soft stare.

_" To protect the Common people, in secret, we had a special force that anyone with the proper skills could join, known as the Hunters. they who fight Monsters and demons for us in secret, now, we will be asking for their aid in the coming times. We have many good hunters around the world, each for each country, even Germany has their Hunters but we of America, lost ours some time ago, left sometime after my election day. Ziden Icrim."_

Ah great, my name was brought up and everyone who was not Yukari or Ran was staring at me. All I can do is just grimace.

_" Best of the best he is, one of the few who reached the highest Rank of Demon and Monster Hunter. But thanks to the footage, we have seen that he is indeed back. For that we are happy, even though he may leave us again, he and the other hunters will protect this world from the perils it will face, now that the supernatural have become active once more. With this revelation and now that they come back, new phenomenon will occur, far outside of the norm. But you will all do great!And the reason is, we are all citizens of the great United States of America and I am its president! I shall be issuing this as a Quest for the Hunters of America and Canada to take on, we have dubbed this beast, the Sky Slicer, we have Dubbed it an A+ Class mark so only veterans will be able to take it on! We will also be listing a reward for taking it down! Thank you all!" _

I can see the murmur and then cheers of the crowd, fear flows through the people from the screen, I can feel it and Yukari has a wide grin on her face. Gensokyo was made because the outside world Stopped fearing the supernatural, but thanks to me, the fear has come back, now fully world wide. The supernatural beings will come back, magic will come back, and the horrors that plagued the mankind of old is coming. Well, just means, I no longer have to hide what I do.

" Well, that was something.." Patchouli and Keine somehow came out of the closet, in the most literal sense, dunno how that works but I assume Yukari did something, and they were carrying alot of bags, alot of them food from the fridge back in japan and stocking up the one here. Or was it actually food from the fridge?

" IT is, things may get Chaotic for while." Keine was rubbing the sides of her head while she was finishing off the stocking. " Oh, I went shopping, my goodness, the Outside world handles its market so differently compared to the human village. IT was refreshing after a kind young man helped me out, a little too touchy if you ask me though." She had a mark on her forehead, she headbutted him, no doubt.

Yeah, it does. Now the world is gonna have stuff to do, aside from finding the Wild Gensokyians...gotta catch em all I guess.

" But, I did come here for a reason." Patchoili walked up to me, wearing that typical stone face. " My ball scanned this massive land and found many signals for those that come from Gensokyo all over the land. I used my phone here to find out where one is that is closest to here and it seems that I found one in a place called Area 51."

...Goddammit. Looks like I'm raiding a military base tomorrow.

**Soldier POV in an unknown area**

Oh god oh man oh god oh man, half, half of our forces are dead from those flames, what- what the hell happened!? We aimed at her and fired, our bullets tore through her. But then she tore through us right in return, her feet kicking and snapping our bones through out armor, fires searing our flesh.

I-I should have never listened to that charming princess! She's-She's a damn monster! And unkillable monster! That silver hair is caked in the blood of my allies. I-I this is the worst first day ever! I-I can't even aim my gun at her, I'm too scared.

" Oh? What's that? One of you is too chickenshit to do anything, that's a damn laugh riot." The woman was walking towards me, I'm not a tall guy by anymeans but she is above me in hright, her body is unimpressive, aside from her thigh, I couldn't help but be forced to look into her red eyes as she gripped the sides of my head. " Such a shame, you're scared for your life...don't worry."

I'm so scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm Scar-

**CRACK!**

" gEHREK!" An intense pain rocked through me as I fall backwards, the air rushing around me as my body feels so damn heavy...

" Didn't hurt, did It? Well, serves ya right for following the orders of that Moon bitch. none of the previous guys would tell me where the bitch is in this land, but I am gonna find out. And I am gonna turn where she is in a bloodbath, regardless of who is at her side." I heard her but i also didn't, ah...this sucks...sorry...kids.

**Outside the Story**

" So, what do you think?" Akyuu was bouncing on her feet while Ziden and Eirin scratched their heads.

" Hmm, me being tricked into giving a bunch of troubles...it does sound like something I would do if stuck in a foreign land." Eirin seems to be reflecting.

" And you being so clingy to me after all that?" Ziden asked while Patchouli was looking at the magic ball.

" Is that really how I was before we started dating?" Patchouli asked.

" Hmm, tsundere like? Yeah." Ziden nodded as she scoffed.

" Feh, I hope the me there reins you in as well as me and Keine do here." Patchouli said, smiling at the ball.

" But Mokou being kill happy, was she actually like this in the past?" Akyuu asked while Ziden nods.

" Yeah, she used to kill people for fun back before she found Kaguya again, she grew out of it hard. Mostly." Ziden said while placing his hands in his pocket. Eirin looking at the ring on her finger before nodding.

" Scary one she was, in the past, but, she is still a scary one now." Eirin nods as she looks at the ball, a big tomorrow comes for the group.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Michael Wilson is the President of the USA in this story, as he is in Metal Wolf Chaos XD_

_2\. ARmstrong is well, if you play Metal Gear, you know well on who he is._

_3\. Its obvious who the white haired woman is from Touhou just from her tone_

_Author's Note: Sayng it for the guys who read this story, the hurricane knocked out my power and we were back in business, just took longer with this story because, ya know, alternating two stories is kinda hey, its fun. I had a nice relaxing break when the power came back on. But for now, this chapter is getting uploaded. But yes Area 51 Raid and remember how I said that I would be using elements from other verses as little things or fights. Well, expect some cameos and cameo fights in the Area 51 raid. As Always, read and review and don't be shy about sending in quest ideas._


	6. Raiding an Area of 51 Aliens

**WanderingMercAsashi: Yeah, she would do anything to take out people who work for Kaguya, and I cannot blame her.**

* * *

**Ziden POV**

Well, that was certainly a good sleep, down at nine and it is now, 5AM, no sun yet, so I guess that is just fine. I see a tuft of gray or is it silver? I dunno, hair blocking my view, and something soft against my palm, I'm gonna squeeze, too lazy to look down.

" ah." That was a sigh, a content and pleasurable one, I've been around the block to know what is in my hand and my hand moves off of it. That was a boob, Eirin's boob. Seems she got into my be, no, yeah she got in, the instant she got here, she went downstairs and worked from sundown to now.

In fact, I noticed that my room has more than one invader. A futon is on the floor and it contains the Mage, Patchouli, she's been awfully close around me since the Kanako thing and she seems really familiar, just like Sakuya and Yukari, just like in the manor, made my closet her sleeping space.

Ah, I need to pee. Nature calls and I do not avoid its call. So i made sure to slip out of bed to not awaken Eirin, she's been through hell enough as is. The coolness of the house breezes along my flesh, no doubt everyone is asleep and rest-

**BANG CRACK STOMP STOMP STOMP Click!**

Well, that was the sound of the door being kicked in and that was the sound of boots slamming down and that was the sound of Assault rifles being aimed at me, cops, all heavily armored too. That commotion did wake up some, mainly Eirin as i could hear her stirring.

" So this is where that Pharmacist went huh, trying to hide here in this nice lil house where she thinks I can't find her?" Out of the crowd of like 15, came a heavy set man, i can see his fat rolls jiggling through his outfit and another fellow coming up with him, pretty boy with long blonde hair.

" Sure seems like it boss, almost makes it seem like she is trying to run from us." The male was gazing me up something hard as out of the corner of my eyes, I see Eirin slowly moving to him.

" What's going o-" Once she left the door, I notice two things, one, she is wearing the sheets as a dress, which makes me think, she just got into my bed all natural. 2, the fear on her face when she sees these people but then sees me and calms down. She slowly moves behind me.

"Heh, you really think that pretty boy is gonna stop us from getting to you!? Get real, thanks to you, we can beat down homeless drug addicts and look like Saints to the common people!" Wow, I forgot how bad DC cops were after Chucky left to become a Hunter. Also, pretty boy, yeah, I'm beating these guys down.

" You are all awful for the things you Earthlings have done to me, far worst than the people of the past!" They're laughing at her now, well, guess I got no choice now.

" Enough of this, open fire and try not to hit the woman!" ANd I'm not dealing with that, lift my hand up, focus energy to my hand and boom, I see fires exploding from guns and literally melting into slush. " What the hell! Get to the cars, we made sure to came prepared!" The sound of stomping feet racing out of the house and I made sure to follow after making sure Eirin went back into the room.

And out onto the front yard I landed, out here in my Pajamas, I feel silly and now I see them coming out of their trucks. Strapped up in weapons and aiming them right at me. A snap of my fingers and Crimson Edge appears in my hands.

" A Red Sword...didn't I hear something about a guy with a red sword?" Oh? One of the cops may have heard of me.

" Don't worry, we'll gun this guy down and make sure to make it seem like he was just some street thug trying to rob this place." The fat chief really is trying to cover his bases.

No worries, all I have to do is bow down, get a good center of gravity and then da-

**KABOOOM!**

That, was alot of red spears coming from the skies and raining down on the cars behind them and alot of the cops got speared down to the ground, minus the fat guy, he somehow got the hell out of dodge. He can move fast for a fat fella. And all I see is bright red blur tearing through the horde of remaining cops, screaming and bullets firing around.

And by tearing through, I do mean tearing through, I see bodies torn in half and the yard is just stained red. Kids are gonna be awake in an hour or two, might be some up now hearing the noises, the sound of gunshots are deafening and it is something else to see a vampire tear things apart like this.

" Are you having fun?" And there is a maid next to me and it startled the hell out of me. " Seems you are enjoying Lady Remilia's work."

" Well, I guess. Not happy she is stealing my kills but yeah." And I literally see her holding someone's arm in her teeth before beating the poor guy's skull in with the butt of the gun, I can just hear the crunches as the skull gives out.

"...It has been some time since seeing you, you know." Huh? You act like you've met me before, no, that silver hair...perhaps...i should do a sneaky.

" Not sure who you mean, I only remember one Silver haired youth and ain't no way you're her. too Prim and proper." I remember her well, and she was not proper at all.

Oh, she actually looks annoyed at that. " Now now...I am fairly certain that that youth can easily gain manners befitting a lady if she desired it."

" Nope, not in the slightest. She was like a Gorilla with knives, the opposite of a lady." Hah, that ought to- GAH! THAT IS A KNIFE IN MY SIDE AND AN ARM CHOKING MY NECK.

" Who are you calling a damn gorilla, you oversized fire chicken!?" Oh god, it really is her, Gods why did she come back violenter!? Pretty sure that is not a word but help! Goodness, she let my poor neck go.

" Gahhhh, jeez, what cruelties Sylvia." So she is the same one, great, I have Dad stuff now.

Alright, guess I have to explain, during that time travel fiasco, I came across a village that was slaughtered by a vampire, clogs wearing bastard that fucked me up when I was a kid with Yukari. Well, kid is wrong, more like, Plucky dumbass, dude tore me apart and bit through my heart. Apparently, that Vamp has been going around and messing up folks, He murdered Silvia's parents and almost murdered her had I not kicked a door into him. He killed and converted two kids of a noble British family and I watched over them both for almost a hundred straight years before letting the oldest handle things. Told her to get servants to take care of the house and head to Gensokyo if things get too dicey.

Lets see, he also attacked a British mage family and burned down their magic collection, I saved the kid back in the 1900s and she made me promise her when she grows up, I would marry her. I keep my promises but i doubt she is still alive She had such nice purple hair, stayed with them for about 3 years. I know he almost murdered a Buddhist monk and tried to violently feed on his younger sister. That was, beyond messed up. She was messed up from that.

" Its Sakuya now. Do remember that." Gonna have to now. But back to my though-

And now there is a piece of intestines on my face, god, I literally took a shower a couple hours ago. " Apologies, it has...been so long since I could cutloose without rules holding me back!" Remilia is having too much fun right now, and i am busy tugging a knife out of my side, feeling the wound heal shut.

" Yeah...I can kinda tell." This vampire is something else, she went wild on these guys, limbs and organs are painting the yard now. She claps her hand and I feel something, a surge of energy coming right next to me as it ends and the Yard was clean with the duo gone. The cop cars are even gone. "...Right, well, that big guy is still around but for now, I am gonna go to sleep."

The full moon was shining down above me, looking at large as ever...wait, odd. Tonight was supposed to be a new moon. Well, who cares, no doubt the others were waken up by that, so I should get to explaining.

_Several hours later..._

Awake and already working on breakfast with Ran, got alot of pancakes going and we are making sure our guests are getting nice and fed. Its around 11 in the morning and well I might as well verbally say what I am noticing.

" So, we gonna talk about how its 11 in the morning and yet there is no sun and only that giant ass moon in the sky?" Everyone doesn't stop eating, like this is some kind of normality.

" Nope, no doubt its an Incident so we will find out what do whenever we check out what is causing it but that can wait until after breakfast." Reimu was sliding pancakes into her mouth and shuddering, she switched into her Shrine maiden garbs, as did everyone else to their old clothing.

" Yes, but it is unsettling, what purpose is there for an Endless night?" Keine was asking the big questions. Ah, Eirin came into the room...wearing my shirt and a pair of my unused pants.

" I can answer that." She was holding up a cup of medicine before chugging it down, her body shuddering. Man, that was one of my good shirts, her tits are gonna ruin em. " I am surprised that she was able to do it without me, but it seems that the woman I take of has decided to enact upon a plan we had in case of the unsavory folks were hiding from, decided to try and find us."

Ah, well, that makes sense but. " And why the hell are you all so calm about this?" I had to ask, it was bugging me.

Reimu's shoulders rose and fell in a simple shrug. " We're used to this kinda whole thing, Scarlet Mists, an Endless winter because spring was stolen, its kinda not something for us to get in a tizzy about."

Nothing to get in a tizzy ab- wait, Scarlet Mist, Endless winter. " Wait, that was you damn guys!?" Yeah, I am kinda mad about this.

" Hmm? What about it Ziden, yeah, I helped with the latter one." Of goddamn course Yukari aided with the Endless winter.

" Yeah, what is the big deal? We resolved it, ze, so no harm no foul right?" Marisa had a goofy grin on her face, in this situation its angering me

" Oh, not much of a big deal just the fact that both of those incidents affected the outside world, especially the endless winter! Almost 2 whole months of winter!" Normally that would not be a bad thing but." Thanks to that, Japan all the way up to Britain had snowfall that was unending for 2 straight months beyond what is normal. 1000s died from that."

Reimu's rather neutral face stiffened at that. But honestly, I do need to say this so they understand.

" I understand, when your land was around, this kinda stuff was entirely normal, but out here, people are not used to this stuff, Red mists, Endless winters. To them, that is stuff of Fantasy, not the reality you guys are used to where you can shrug this stuff off. Remember that." That's all I have to say on the matter but it seems Keine was focused on Eirin.

" Well, that is..concerning so many died from that incident out here, we lost alot of lives in my village and the other ones as well, around 235 lives lost from it. The didn't do much to us but bother us." Oh yeah, there was a mist. I was in Gensokyo when the mist came and left after it ended to go back home. " But more importantly, you said that you wished to hide from prying eyes, what did you mean?"

Eirin's looking at me, mainly because, well, I know who she is hiding from thanks to me being around in the old days when she came. Time Travel. Its fun. And just shrug at her, if she wants to talk, let her, I'm gonna head out and get things ready for the trip. My sharp hearing will allow me to keep knowing of what's going on.

" Essentially, the eyes I wish to avoid from, the person causing this, are being known as the Lunarians, beings who were once humans-"

" Still are human!" Hah, I can feel her glaring at me from the kitchen, lets see, where should I put this. I'm holding a steering wheel, you will understand why soon enough.

" As I was saying, beings who...are humans who currently adapted to and evolved to live on the Moon. Though, they detest the idea that they were once Earthborn, impure, living beings compared to the purity they worship up there. I made this spell to hide the earth from them and their agents as they desire to bring back me and the person who I am currently protecting."

No doubt about it, she was the one behind this. Damn rotten spoiled bi-

" What exactly are you doing?" Oh, that's Patchouli's voice, I think that is her name.

" Getting this show on the road." I made sure to slam down the tire onto the Window sill and soon watched as it not only attached but soon shot magic lines through the house and began to work its literal magic. On the inside, nothing would really change, chairs were slowly forming at the windowsill. And the inside of the house was shifting.

" What in the world-" Oh, Patchouli is caught off guard by this. " Magic coming from a simple device from a Horseless carriage? Is this your creation?" She was even floating around, wait, why is she wearing my jacket? And why does that seem, really familiar.

" Nah. Bought this from where I used to live, a common tool for people who really love their houses, turns them into a vehicle people on the road love to death." Once the transformation was done, the window ended up widening and the door shifted to the diagonal right of the steering wheel.

The entire house just shifted into an RV, though the inside of the house was still the same, mainly due to the-

" Oh my, it even forms a Palkian Crystal. Or as its better known, a Spatial Crystal." Patchouli really knows alot about this magic stuff.

" Oh oh oh! What happened out here! How come there are more windows and why are there seats and car stuff?" And Sanae peeked out while Eirin was, apparently explaining her society before. Oh god, a pancake hit her in the face.

" My Gods! We get it, Moon people! Now just tell us who exactly is causing this!" Reimu was right, she might as well spill the beans.

" Well, knowing Eirin, its no doubt her right?" Keine asked while Eirin nodded.

" Yes, no doubt without my Mind, Princess Kaguya is behind this mess." Eirin nodded while crossing her arms.

" Hol up, like, the princess Kaguya? The bamboo princess?!" And Marisa is up on the table, how nice.

" Yeah, alot of Japanese folklore and stories are real, just that they get written off as fake, but Princess Kaguya is real and she is one of the scummiest people you'd meet." I know Eirin will disagree but-

" No, she is, the advent of living amongst humans meant she learned from them, the good and bad over the many years, her, mannerisms went from good to...well, bad. But she is still the kind hearted princess I know from the moon. She has just...learned new tricks." Eirin explained it calmly, time to ruin it.

" Yeah, like leading countless men to their deaths with her silly game. Pissing off a fellow immortal who kills her constantly. Then after that, she ended up as quite the revolving door."

" Ziden!"

" Eh? What does that mean?" Sanae was peeking in but she was basically an airhead so I can say it and be cleverly rude.

" Men go into her, men go out of her." And Yukari stole her thunder. " Intriguing that the princess would be so...unprincesslike."

Eirin does not look so happy about this. " The princess...has found ways to entertain herself over the years. Some not so clean as others. No doubt, she is not doing this to hide but to be found."

" And who exactly would want to find this rascal of a woman." Sakuya asked while bouncing a knife up and down in her hand as I took my seat and took our neat lil CarV into drive, the house shaking a bit before taking off down the road.

" Well, Ziden of course." Yeah, of these Gensokyians, I know Yukari's crew and Eirin'sCrew the most and Kaguya well, I will tell that story on the road.

" I am guessing there is a story there...well, i am going back to my pancakes." Reimu walks back into the kitchen and sits down while look out to the open road before us. On the inside, it was basically the same house, just that the front of it changed to looking like a Rv front. On the outside, it looked just like an RV and nowhere near the size of the old house.

* * *

_Several hours later..._

Ah, driving, I never cared for it since, I would just dash everywhere and be there twice as fast, but this was nice, though, a Patchouli in my lap, comfy like this and reading a book is quite the oddity, and no one questioned it even while I was telling the story.

" She honestly thought they were forgeries but was shocked to see they were real. Funny thing is, in the era she was in, no one would ever have been able to find the 5 Impossible Tasks. They weren't gettable back then. If you didn't live on the Isle of Hope. They all exist there, in multiple Quantities but are really damn hard to get to."

I remember the struggles to get them, not fun at all. " Mainly used in Item and weapon creation though, I just brought em without know what they entailed."

" Wow. And here I thought you couldn't be even less stupid." Ouch Yukari, ouch.

" I thought I was gonna get a treasure, not a damn wife." Yeesh, i hate stuff like that.

" Unfortunately, you are so, sucks to be you, but hey. Polygamy in Gensokyo is a thing so you're fine, Casadumbass." Reimu did bring up something I meant to ask. " But I have been meaning to ask, that President guy mentioned something about a S Rank threat?"

" First, tell me about this Polygamy thing, when the hell did that shit happen?" Yeah and it explains why Patchouli is still on my lap even after that.

" Well, if I recall, it was a good bit before my mom was even born, apparently we had a fair bit of men in Gensokyo but then something stupid happened." Reimu was tapping her jaw before Keine was messing with her hair, she was working on teacher paper work while I was driving.

" Well, it was about 75 years ago...the men got a bi too much testosterone going during a festival and decided to have a contest known as a Macho Fest where the more beefy and not so beefy men competed...even Youkai men snuck into it." I do not like where this is going. " And things sorta...happened and it turned into a major war between the buff men and the more, mentally buff men."

" I myself have been curious about this but this is sounding like-" Remilia stopped herself as she let the realization hit her.

" Did...Gensokyo's men really just-" And Sanae was now lounging on the couch, looking at the tv.

" Killed a majority of themselves during a stupid war which we dubbed, the war of the Macho. Yes." Keine rubbed her head. " I...do not like remembering that, the amount of bloodshed. The male population tanked after that to the point where alot of human women were not gonna find a mate. So the Village elder at that time decided, Polygamy, something once exclusive to nobles of the past, should come back. and the law was instated into the land."

" Many outsiders /love/ that law, too much." Sakuya was messing with her knives and keeping an eye on them. " Too many idiots were sucked into Gensokyo, wanted to get some girls and died for it. Some even tried a more, forceful method on me and Meiling."

I can tell that ended terribly, I just look down at Patchouli, explains why she is still so affectionate regardless of me 'taken' by the princess. She seemed fine with it though she did give me a glare. " No, no one ever flirted with me, when you have a maid of outstanding beauty and a gatekeeper just as beautiful, a plain jane like me gets ignored."

Ouch, that sucks, I just kinda pet her head, she stares at me for it. " Just means they don't know to not judge by the cover."

She seemed to smile from this and turning a page in her book before Reimu soon coughed. " Ahem! My question?"

Oh right, she did ask that, well, we're on the open road and on the path to Area 51 in this mostly darkness, the moon was shining down and with my sharp eyes, I can see a vortex of blue lights coming from the distance.

" Alright, basically, Monsters and demons all have different completely universal Rankings and each ranking tells just how strong they are or how deadly they are. The ranks go from E-Star Rank."

" Oh yeah, I remember you speaking about this once during a village party when we got curious." Keine nods and seems to remember but Reimu waved her Gohei in her face to shush her, rude.

" Basically, E ranks are your simple beasties and the ones Rookies fight alot of these starting out, Slimes and Fairies mostly make up these ranks. D ranks are a little tougher, not too threatening. Goblins and such are here. C is where things slowly pick up with the threats really picking up. B Rank is for Veterans, well trained as well. A ranks are monsters and Marks that can tear up entire landmasses. S ranks well, only Master hunters can deal with them, absurdly strong threats that can cause alot of damage. And Star, is only for truly exceptional, singular beings, so deadly only the Best Hunters in the world and even among the stars can handle. Its rare to see Star Ranks, let alone S ranks, so this beast must have been causing trouble in many places."

I simply tap the steering wheel as Sanae peeks over from the passenger seat she was at.

" And by hunters you meant like, guys who fight the demons and monsters?"

" Yeah, many work in groups, some work solo, some of the best are solo workers like me, others work in groups and are monsters in their own rights. The 4 Monstrous Knights, The Prismic Rangers, Go Go Dynamos. Many hunters are out there and no doubt, many will join up to the hidden schools that will appear all over the world for the hard cash you can make off of this."

Was not lying, you can make some crazy cash off of this stuff. a hellishly risky job though.

" Oh oh oh, cash for beating up stuff!? Yo Reimu, we should join a-" Marisa was quickly cut off.

" You, dumbass, we're making a group so we can make hard cash for our Estates!" Please stop calling it that.

" Master Ziden, it would be a good idea, it would severely lessen your workload. and it is not like they are rookies, all of them have skills and abilities that set them above the rest." True, Ran, true.

" This isn't gonna be like Gensokyo work you know. There is gonna be alot of death in this line of work. When you have a mark,you have to kill them, no ifs or ands. IF the job calls for a sealing, then you do that." I explain this as calmly as I can as I soon park this bad boy next to...a food truck.

Oh right, there was supposed to be a Raid Area 51 thing today, weird. " Yeah, we get it, these are monsters and such, not Youkai like the idiots back home. So uh, how are we gonna get in?"

Well, these guys out here are made for idiocy and are for.

" Ziden Ziden, what are these guys here for!?" And that is Chen gripping onto my knee, those claws...really hurt.

" Well they are here for-"

" Alien pussy my dear Chen." Yukari, dear god why, I heard spitting of tea and choking from Keine and Eirin, even Patchouli staggered from this. Reimu is just glaring at Yukari, Sanae is redfaced, seems she know what that slang is. Marisa is childishly giggling, even Sakuya's red in the face. Remilia seems composed about this though.

" Nya? They have alien cats here!?" And she is very excited, her poor, innocent mind.

" N-Not those kinds of pussies Chen, but yeah, that is why these guys are here. And we should let em cause some havoc." I crack my knuckles and move to sit up as Patchouli slowly floats off of my lap. Pulling out a Quest from my Jacket, I saw it, my quest of the day

**Special Quest: A Dance with a Princess of the Moon. B Rank Quest accepted**

" Oh? What is the plan then?" Reimu looks at me with a raised brow as I don't even hold my smirk.

" Me, you and Eirin are gonna sneak in via a portal through the back entrance, while everyone who wants to is gonna cause some mayhem up front and let these idiots get onto the base and distract the hell out of the guards." Remilia's got a wild grin, well, I ain't gonna enjoy this, she is no doubt gonna go slice happy out there. She really did those cops in good.

" I shall go cause a ruckus up front, Sakuya, with me., Patchouli, do you want in?" Remilia asked her buddy as she simply shook her head.

" No, I'll be joining the backdoor team, this place might have interesting tomes to gain for my new library." And she is joining us apparently.

" I shall remain in here, I have paperwork to do for class." Keine was never much to get into crazy action like this.

" Hell yeah! Lets go break some Ass!" Marisa was goddamn ready for this,. a bit too much but Reimu was staring hard at me and Patchouli.

" But we are not gonna kill anyone, got it?" Well, I had no plans to kill anyone, it would be problematic.

" Got it boss lady." I just go along with it, just gonna use the flat of my blade for this.

" Relax, I have no plans to kill anyone." Patchouli softly messes with my jacket around her, it was bullet proof so she could be shot and not feel it.

Ran is tugging on my sleeve though, she is being rather, fidgety for some reason.

"Master Ziden, is it fine if I were too..." She is leaning to my ear to whisper something so the others could not hear. " Get my hands a little dirty, it has been some time since I could.,..cut loose." Well, I remember Yukari keeping her wild ways in check, Ran was a damn monster back in the day before she got contracted to Yukari.

"...Sure thing, go wild. Just make sure to not cause too much carnage." Her tails were flailing about, no, not flailing, wagging! Oh yeah, forgot Foxes were canines.

" Thank you so much, I shall do you proud!" Wow, this feels so damn weird!

" Alright, everyone, lets get right to work. Go wild as you want, don't die and most importantly, let the idiots go wild once the gate is broken." I make sure to nod as the portal is formed and I see Reimu dragging Yukari in with us. This portal would dump us right into the back of the base. Its time to raid this place.

**? POV**

Sigh...working for a princess sucks, it is just hard work, especially when she is spoiled and has this entire base wrapped around her fingers and making sure to get what she wants. Now I know why i prefer just dealing with asshole drill sergeants. No stupid crap to deal wi-

**Kabooom!**

What the ever living hell!? The Gate, the entire Gate is gone! Oh, must have been an explosion, some of the aliens do that, those kids outside are getting in, well, let me get out our rifles and-

**Drip Drip Drip Drip.**

That's...that's Jeremy's head in that little girl's hand, nice lil reddish dress and large wings, and people are flying in after her, those Naruto Runners, they killed one of our own, no mercy now, can't let fear take over me

**Bang Bang Bang!**

The air is filled with gun shots and I am seeing people being taken out and soon I see a large blonde hair woman leaping into the air and slamming down before me.

" Heh, if there is one thing about being under Ziden's rein as a Shikigami, I can cutloose like the old days!" Shiki what now!? No way am I letting some weirdo break into this base and-

GRK!? T-there's a fist, there's a fist inside of my gut! The pain, the pain, the pain the pain the pa-

And all the soldier felt was silence as Ran's hand soon crushed his skull, the body vanishing into a portal. Seems her link with Ziden gave her access to his abilities and she was making sure to do clean up and hide the bodies from Reimu and Sanae, who was simply with the Runners who were raiding the base.

" Lets get that Alien Puss!" And they leapt in like wildfire, Ran merely watched before looking to more guards pouring out of the base, tossing off her dress and soon standing in what was underneath, white pants and a blue shirt. The fun was just getting started

**Ziden Pov**

That sound outside and the alarms blaring in here, yeah, no doubt that the others are doing their jobs well. Sanae is the only one I am worried about, due to her being human and not able to shrug off gun shots like the others can. And we are now breaching this base and finding ourselves in a path leading deeper into the base.

" So, what is the deal with this base anyways? Seems heavily guarded, even if Princess Kaguya is here." Reimu asked a good question for once as we passed by these special cells, I even see a Xenomorph in one of them, just gonna.

**FWOOM!**

Fires are raging inside of that cell, that alien was far too dangerous to let live, even watching it flail around on fire caught Eirin and PAtchouli's eyes.

" This place is where many mysteries of the world is said to be hdiden, aliens, supernatural stuff, even portals to other worlds. Government does not want people knowing these things exist so-" And I see Patchouli floating around and soon coughing.

" They make sure to keep this place so guarded, not only so people cannot get in, nor can things get out. A place that could be compared to a far more shabby Gensokyo." She was now stopping before a cell of an alien spider, the size of a damn truck it was.

" I was, not aware that people knew of other life forms in the outside world." Eirin herself walked past several of the cells, many aliens that were not notable were he- oh, that's ET. So he is actually real. Neat.

The amount of magic flowing through this place was intense, and it was all coming from one place.

" They do, they even know about your folks on the moon but are too scared to start anything." Yukari was messing with her fan while walking with Reimu. A large open room is down this hallway.

" There, its where the spell is coming from." Great, now like Eirin, we can get to work-

**Whoosh! Bang!**

Jesus christ, thank god I have fast reaction speeds, otherwise I'd be splattered on this floor. Blade is literally singing, that was a high caliber round they fired as I see that purple hair flowing.

" Udonge!? What in the samhill are you doing!?" Oh hey, she used a term I use alot. And it seems the rabbit did flinch from that as she simply stepped into the large room leaping back.

Wasting no time we all flew into there and soon saw that the room was unique, it was like we were floating above the earth and the full moon was shining above us and there she was, floating up there in that regal pink and red dress.

" Finally, you came! I knew causing this spell to rock would get you back to me, my precious Phoenix!" That voice still angers me alot, so, in response to it, by sheer accident, I literally threw a fire ball at her. Which that red robe stopped cold in the air.

" Oy vey, do you have any idea of what this spell is doing to the world right now, turn this damn thing off!" I just outright order her as I now notice the massive machine in the back it was like a giant globe spinning around with many rings of magic shining around it, must be what was fueling the spell.

" Hmm, why should I care, the longer the spell goes, the more you will stay here, is that really such a bad thing?" Kaguya was covering a part of her face with that sleeve of hers.

" Aside from the fact that countless people can die from this lack of light? The world itself can freeze over because of this?" I brought up this fact but she simply twirls and soon stares down at me from the sky.

" H m m, not an issue, we would survive and everyone else would fade, that is entirely fine with me." What. Now she is cruel bitch, don't get me wrong, but Genocide? She would never.

" Princess Kaguya, re think this please! Too many innocents would die if this continues!" Even Eirin was trying to reach out for her, only for my blade to reach out and slice down a bullet from tearing through Eirin's hand.

" Heh, so it seems we do got some bugs in this base." And the sounds of boots came into the room as a couple army boys and a important military guy was seen before them

golden buzzcut, light green eyes, teeth that literally had USA etched on them, shirt that showed those muscles and an American flag on his right arm, this guy literally screamed American Stereotype.

" Like the princess? a real beauty ain't she? Legendary princess of the East according to a internet search. Became so much easier to rein in with this." and he is holding up a large square shaped chip. Mind Control Technology?

" No wonder, Kaguya might be a bitch but she wouldn't cause large scale Genocide for any reason. Didn't you guys learn from MKUltra and Polybius?" This was not the first time they had messed with such things, they had those machines controlling people now.

" Those were failed experiments, thanks to our improvements in life, we could make these Staron Chips, capable of controlling minds and allowing them to function normally when not under certain commands! That princess knows and remember some of you well but she will not turn off this machine until we are finished with the testing phase." This guy, so he is mind controlling her into not turning off this spell.

" Why are you doing this? Don't you know many people could die if this continues?" Reimu points her Gohei at them and I see guns aimed at her, Yukari does step in front of her.

" Heh, isn't it obvious, Maiden girl?" He says that but i get the damn gist of it.

" You're gonna weaponize this and use it to attack other places who may end up being either threats or not bowing to your demands, correct?" And Patchouli was the one to speak up.

" Sharp woman you are, this darkness is wrapping around the entire world and this fake moon shines down over all. Even has monitoring spells up which we can observe this planet. With this testing phase, we will see how long it takes to freeze everything and then focalize it against the enemies of the USA! With this, I General Surge will be sure to take this win for the new world!"

Surge is his name huh, if his hair was nicer, he might be that Surge. But this guy, is a warmonger, one of the reasons I left, the President might be nice but he is unaware of the shadows in the system, same with all the current leaders of the world right now.

" But you people came here to ruin that, but no worries, you will all be dying here, bunny girl, waste the swordsman, when he revives, we'll make him into our second greatest weapon." Great, time to rumble huuuhh!?

Air, I feel it surging around me, its Patchouli, she whipped up a wind spell to stun everyone as Reimu points at Kaguya.

Aero, this protective spell cold stopped the bullet out of Reisen's finger. " Kaguya! I challenge you to a spell card duel! 3 spell cards! Winner takes all!"

A grin was on her face as Surge was reaching for his hand gun. " Deal, when I win, you'll all be imprisoned here and I'll keep my phoenix forever!" Oh wonderful.

" And if I win, you're gonna come with us and take these beatings I will give you after this for causing this mess! Ziden! Can you handle the bunny." I nod, even if she is mind controlled fighting her should be simple.

" Don't kill Udonge, please find a way to free her of this spell!" Heh, everyone is making it sound so easy.

" Yukari! Bring me and the Soldiers to another part of the base!" Yukari was quick on her feet, a snap of her fingers and now we were teleported out into the nearby hallway, man this place has alot of twists and turns. Me left alone with soldiers, Surge and Reisen.

" What was with those damn eyes!? Doesn't matter, Icrim! We will defeat your crew and make sure you all become primed weapons of the USA, now open fire on him! Bunny, kick his ass!" Oh hell, here we go, I can see Kaguya's Danmaku and Reimu's Danmaku in the distance, really colorful.

**Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon ( Touhou Imperishable Night)**

Tch! Reisen is moving fast, even dodging all of the bullets firing down the hall, had to duck down another one to avoid the fire and she is right there waiting for me, leg coming down onto me, have to move fast to blow the strike.

That impact was strong, she was hitting harder than I expected! Felt my arm crack with the impact, but I gotta move fast, gather flames to my fist and strike.

" Infernal Hammer!" Slamming that fist of fire into her gut and felt the explosion it caused from my strike.

**KAboooom!**

I hear her scream and fly through the air into the wall, alright, now I gotta find out where that chip is on her!

" There he is, open fire!" I turn to see a hail of bullets coming right down to me, and soon I had to leap into the air and run along the ceiling, sorry Reimu, but these guys, I can't use the flat of my blade on these guys.

No mercy, no surrender! I cleave downwards, watching my blade tear through the skull of a soldier, the blade met with no resistance and my clothes are stained red from the action and soon i use my momentum and leapt over the body and soon used my blade to continually repel more bullets.

" Oh come on, this Action movie wannabe cannot be stopping all your bullets!" I was, and action movie? Sounds about right, considering I stomp the ground hard and the steel floor shoots up and I kick it like a saw blade, seeing many a guard beheaded by that.

" Screw this, I'm taking you on twinkle toes!" Surge pulled out two bright yellow knives and made sure to swing up and then down at me, I blocked the second strike with my blade. They didn't get sliced up.

" What the, hell kinda metal is that?" I had to ask as he was grinning at this, real smug about it too as I made sure to slice and soon slammed my blades into his knives, good reaction speeds but...

" Heh, wouldn't you like to know?! A new metal we made solely to stop that special toothpick of yours! Even cut clean through an Adamantoise's body like butter!" He says that but when I sliced back at him, his arms buckled, even his legs are shaking right now. Even if the metal can stop Crimson Edge, it does nothing about how hard I actually hit with it. So its time to really mess him u-

**Thwack!**

" Geh!" My feet have literally left the ground and am now flying back into the room where Kaguya and Reimu are and all I see is the brilliant colors of their battles, Reimu dodging through her patterns and soon a loud boom rang through the room, seeing a bunch of Red and blue squares shooting into Reimu. Odd. Really odd.

" Geh!? My second Card already!?' Wow, Reimu already took a card, a scary woman, well I better-

" Hey Jackass! Get up, she's about to pull out her final card, you better get the hell down!" Reimu is warning me of something, and I see Kaguya holding out a card and smirking.

" This final card shall end it all, this endless night shall continue forever, because you all will be drowned in an Ocean of Lights!" I see ominous black lights coming from that card, oh I really do not like that. " **Lost Word: Tree-Ocean of Hourai!"**

! " Ziden Move!" Ah, Yukari is up there with her and holy balls! From when that card faded, all I saw was light shining in the air before an explosive burst of colorful and beautiful patterns soon flow out, and they were not just going through the air either, they were hitting along the ground, blasting up Polo ball sized holes. The soldiers that chased in after me and aimed right at me, soon got torn through by one of the bullets as they scattered around and lit up the ground where I was.

Rolling out of the way and soon flipping into the air, dodging bullets and Danmaku, I usually suck at this from my training with Yukari. But I see my main threat, Reisen. So I decide to time to stop playing is now. Grip my blade and leap back, hold it like a Katana ready to be quick drawn.

" Crimson Eye: Radiant Gleam!" Swinging my blade upwards, a barrage of red lights fired out from that slash of red left in the air, I made sure it was nonlethal for Reisen, for humans?

" GHERGH!?" I did not make it nonlethal, they are trying to kill us, I am not gonna hold back, a gibfest was what it became as one did not get out of the way and Reisen was bombarded hard by the attacks, her skin turning red from the bruises she was getting from my attack.

Surge rolled out of the way and he was lucky, his soldiers did not, now to get to Reisen and

Huh? Why did everything get so damn...red? Dammit, I looked into her eyes, those brilliant red eyes, my mind, my goddamn mind!

Burning and burning it is right now, I can see her splitting up into multiples, she's gonna make full use of this time, she is fighting me seriously, even though she is under control. Calm down, Calm down and breathe. During this, she is gonna use my panic to think I am being ganged up on with pain. They are all focused on my and aiming their fingers at me. The danmaku is blasting around me from Kaguya's card and I can hear Reimu and Yukari flying around to counter her and weave through the sky.

Listen to my heartbeat and breathe. Calm down your mind before she can make her strike. Dig deep into the ground and dash! Air blasts around me as I reel my fist back and soon slam it right into Reisen's gut. The force I carried was enough to do what I wanted, force her to be stunned and almost made her lose her lunch. Now I quickly move up and grab her back down, seeing that red glow from the back of her neck, before quickly yanking it out, trickles of blood coming out as she screamed, the odd chip flying out onto the floor. Quickly grabbing onto her, I make sure to run her over to Eirin and focus back on Surge who was dancing along the danmaku hitting the floor.

I see endless bullets hitting Kaguya, through her hair I can see that glow of that device, but Reimu and Yukari can finish this. A loud burst of energy came from the air, and bullets vanished from the air, Reimu soaring through the air with grace before I see her swinging her leg up and right down onto Kaguya's skull.

**Pichuun!**

There's that noise again as I see all the bullets in the air, turn into those Squares as Kaguya went down onto the ground like a sack of bricks. Eirin was quick to catch her as I see Patchouli messing with the machine aiding in the spell. Only one foe awaits and he is breathing hard.

" You no good, Eastern bitches! This was going to give this country a weapon to protect the world! I'm taking all of you out!" And Surge makes sure to charge right for me. So I decide to do the right thing, swing my blade right at those stupid knives.

One swing causes his arms to buckle from my force, he believes that I cannot cut through that metal. My second Swing causes a crack in the metal and cracks his in his arms, those bones were hurting, I can tell. And my third swing, with flames dancing along my blade, hits those knives and soon cleaves right through the metal and right through his face, taking the top half of it clean off. The following sound was knives hitting the floor and then a body.

" Sorry but, no country needs a weapon, this powerful. in their service." A deep breath as I swing my blade and soon the floor was stained in red as I sheathe the blade.

**[ Quest Complete!] Reward 5000$ And Iron Ore Set**

" Geh, did you, really have to kill him?" Reimu floats down next to me, she looks tired from that battle.

" I know ya don't like killing but sometimes, some people need to be put down." I simply say, its the truth, not all people can be redeemed, power hungry lunatics like this, only work better when dead. I make sure to pick up the knives, I need to check these out later

Kaguya was gotten and now, we can go home. I pull up the phone and soon call up Remilia. Takes a while for her to answer though. "Helrg?"And she has something in her mouth, I don't wanna know what, cuz I heard her swallow a few moments later.

" Cause a racket, blow up a dust cloud, we need you guys to get back to the RV and we need to vamoose." I make sure its clear and there is silence for a moment before a loud boom comes out of the phone and behind me, the machine blew the hell up from Patchouli's actions.

" Done and done, hurry up back home." Remilia soon hung up and soon, Yukari was seen forming a gap. Alarms were blaring loud and no doubt the remainder of the base would be filling up with Soldiers.

" Time to leave." A snap of her fingers and soon Gaps opened up under all of us, and I feel the wind blasting down onto me as I slam down on the couch.

Gotta get up! Scrambling to my feet, I instantly get to the driver seat and see everyone rapid flying in through the open door, smoke pouring in from the base and people running out of there with boxes and items in tow. Well, Social media is gonna blow up from this. RV house is revved up and I make sure to drive off with the other folks, blending in with their own Rvs as the door slammed close.

_Hours later..._

We're in a town nearby and I parked the RV in a parking lot and now we were all chilling out, this was once an empty parking lot but now that the Hunters stuff was revealed, a massive Hunter's agency was now there, magically unveiled.

But I wasn't focused on that, I was focused on Reimu and Marisa grinning at me. Well, Marisa was, Reimu was more serious. " Run, that by me again." They said something, really of kilter to me just now.

" You deaf, ze? We wanna be hunters too and make a team!" Yeah, I knew I heard them right as I make sure to get up.

" Yeah, just because we don't wanna be squatting and doing nothing." Reimu seems mostly honest about that.

" We all do, but Reimu mainly wants it because high level of cash income for her shrine." And Sakuya appears while smiling.

" Grand, I'll take Reimu and Marisa, just give me all of your names and Ids." I make sure to hold out my hand and within a second, a stack of IDs were there. " Come on you two, we're gonna go take care of this." And up I go with the two in tow, I wanted to go to bed but now, I guess we going licence getting.

**Kaguya POV**

Ah, so I was mind controlled during that spell, well, atleast I am free now, but, Gensokyo is gone thanks to a Cube? How odd, but, amongst so much earthlings, it feels, weird. But I am back with Eirin, Tewi is missing, and it seems that I will by staying with the others and my good ole hubby.

But, Mokou, that wild bitch is out still in the wild and it seems these people are strong, perhaps I should do something fun while that cow woman sleeps. Since many of them are up.

" Hello, my new friends, would you guys like to go deal with a villainous woman known as Mokou as part of a little thing known as the Trial of Guts?"

**? POV**

That battle, was glorious, the women of Gensokyo, this tool, it shall do good things for the Motherland, this tool to change minds. Da, this is good indeed.

"The chips still operational, let us mass produce this and tear apart the hunter world." I see to my right, a cloaked figure, like I next to me, soon staring at me with those red eyes. Demons, scary things, worse than the Gremlins of WW2. Into the wind we vanished, no traces left behind, only the troubles that will come ahead for the world.

**College Kid POV**

Man, what a load of bull, I can tell that crap we saw on the news today was just a stupid promo for a movie that they got the President in. Everyone is in a craze about monsters and demons coming. Jessica flipped out but calmed down but our local scardy cat Paul has been freaking out.

Almost ruined my partying mood, but not when I finally chugged down these Brewskis! Man this crap goes down good! Now then, time to find a hottie at.

**CRAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIN!**

Ugh, my phone is ringing. Gonna put this shit on speaker if its another nerd I bully. Oh, its Paul. " What the hell do you want Paul!"

" Oh dear god, Seth, you gotta come here please! A monster is chasing me! I have it trapped outside my house, please come and bring your gun!"

Seriously? I have that damn thing in case a Nerd gets too rowdy, not for some fake monster scare.

" Paul, for the last time, there was no goddamn monster! that was a stupid ass marketing campaign to get idiots like you scared!"God, why is everyone so goddamn stupid! G-

**Boom! CRack!**

W-what the hell was that? That came out of the phone. " Oh dear god! It got in! It got in!" The others stopped laughing and soon looked at my phone, this had to be some stupid prank he was pulling for attention.

There was silence, pure silence before we heard something. " Found you Mr Food!" That, was a girl's voice, a kid's voice. Man he was just being bothered by a rowdy ki-

**CRUNNNCH!**

**" A- AAAAAHHH! MY GOD! STOP! THAT'S MY ARM!"** Oh dear god, he's screaming and I hear something tearing something apart! I swear to god if this is a goddamn prank! I move quickly and run to my kitchen to grab my Revolver, full of rounds. Everyone is dumbfounded and scared but I run out of the Frat house and make my way to where Paul stays.

And my goddamn heart has stopped, a large part of his house was blasted off and I walk right inside to see a sight I hoped I would never see. Paul on the floor, wide eopened eyes and and tears streaming down them and a girl. A little blonde girl digging her teeth into his neck and ripping out his throat.

" O-oh my god." I shouldn't have said that, because the girl stopped and I saw even more of Paul, his, stomach was torn into by those shark fangs she called teeth. She was staring at me with those eyes before grinning.

" More food? Yay!" Oh dear good, she didn't even finish Paul and now she is getting up and floating to me. Screw that noise!

**Bang!**

" Kiyah!?" And it hit her right in the shoulder, that white sleeve of her blouse was painted red and she looked like she was about to cry. " Meanie! Using Danmaku like that! I can play that too?"

Huh, Danwhatku, what the hell is this. Are those glowing balls? What is- Grrk!?

**Thud!**

L-lasers? God...dammit. " Humph, meanie, I am gonna eat you nice and through now!"

* * *

**Third POV**

" Well now, that was an odd little raid, feel bad about those kids that got devoured though." Ziden rubbed his jaw while another chapter was done by Akyuu who seemed rather Giddy about it.

" Indeed, you even had my wilder nature down to a T if I were allowed to cut loose." Ran flicked her tails about.

" Though is Rumia really that effective?" Reimu had her own questions.

" Well, here, Rumia is easily dealt with because we know what Youkai are and can avoid them easy She is a pretty bad hunter of humans but in a place where humans kinda don't know how to deal with such things well..." Akyuu shudders. "A shame though, that kid, Paul probably could have lived a good life."

" Yeah but the Trial of Guts huh, ugh, that was annoying, Mokou gave us hell. Wonder how she will be here." Reimu tapped her jaw and soon lets out a sigh before sitting down, ready for the next chapter.

" Hey, atleast next chapter, we might see some Hunters and probably head back to Japan for fun adventures." Ziden said as the others nodded, soon watching the orb.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Yeah there is indeed a Ranking system for Hunts so do keep an eye out, if its Got an S rank or higher, its gonna be a grand fight. Hopefully._

_2\. That was indeed a Xenomorph that he killed, way too dangerous to letfree ya know!_

_3\. Those cloaked figures are OCs, you will see them later and yes, one of them is Russian._

_4\. Surge is just an Oc, not one of those cases like Kagome and Yumi, just a military jackass._

_5\. If you know who that touhou is, remember, this is the outside world, these dudes do not go Magic to protect them from being eaten up, Realistically, the would be screwed._

_6\. Seth was literally your edgy cool kid that kinda got what he deserved._

_7\. MkUltra and Polybius are 'real' things, look them up on youtube if you want a neat thing._

_8\. Reality Ensues is gonna be popping up alot in this Fanfic, do keep an eye out._

_Author's Notes: Wow it took a long time for this chapter to get out, I do apologize for that, life is just strange But hey, hopefully life will not be too hectic that I won;'t keep up on steady updates, though I had way too much planned for this chapter ya know. Just note for the future, if its a normal human vs a Youkai or Demon? Its not gonna go well for the human so uh, expect /alot/ of deaths of Red shirts basically in this fanfic. And animals, can;'t forget them, this is basically an anime after all. But anyways, next Chapter, a jackass and crew deal with a Flame head, make sure to Fave and Review and stay safe out there!_


	7. Gensokyo's Hunters are born

**A Shorter Chapter than the usual but hey, its a set up to the bigger things that will be coming soon. Also, I will let you know when I will start accepting otherworldly Quests for your Ocs to appear, for now Review Replies**

**Wandering Merc: Yeah, I somehow forgot that part but it will be edited back in at some point**

* * *

**Reimu POV**

Wow, this is a pretty big building, so this is a Hunter Association, a large building with alot of various colors, a large waiting area with many couches I think they were in the lobby or waiting area I believe. This place is..alot bigger than i expected it to be on the inside.

Deciding rather than just wait around, i was gonna walk around with Marisa, she seemed impressed with this place to.

" Holy hell, ze!" And the nice silence i had was utterly shattered by my loud mouthed ally and friend. " This is a huge ass place, so we come here, get our stuff and we can get cash?! I love this new gig! Bet we're gonna be S ranks right out of the gate."

Well, she was not paying attention, Ziden said we'd be starting out as Rookies but under his tutelage so that will let us hop up faster than most hunters. Well, that is fine and all as long as it brings in the cash. My shrine was pretty damaged in that massive scale warp Yukari caused because of her fascination with the outside world.

Ziden is at the counter now putting in our information, maybe I should just rela-

" Hey, you." And that is the voice of someone who is not gonna let me relax on a couch after beating up a princess. The clanking of armor, so that's what that sounds like and whoa.

This chick must be a youkai because she sure looks like one! Scaly skin, hands that are nowhere near humanoid, stark red hair, serpentine eyes. Man, she looks like what Marisa drew Meiling like that one time. Her eyes were coldly focused on me so I had to answer.

" Yes, me, do you need something?" I ask as simply as I could as the woman was side eyeing the counter.

"...You students under that man over there?" She makes sure to point at Ziden too, she is remaining focused on me. " If you are, quit now, that man will only lead you to your deaths if you're too weak of heart. Dunno what kinda begging you two must have did bu-"

" Oi! Listen here Lizard lips! We ain't beg or any of that crap, ze! We asked to become hunters and he is helping us out so take your advice and shove it up your scaly ass! We ain't students or nothing!"Well, she said it alot more vulgarly than I did.

Wait, why is the air getting so hot right no-

**CLANNNG!**

GEH!? All I felt was an explosion of heat blast through the room and I feel myself blasted back, seeing why I was, I see that Scaly woman holding her blade down against one of Marisa's barriers and having her down on a single knee and she was sweating? Hold on! This lady can't be that strong to be giving Marisa trouble right?

" Gack!? What the hell is this!?" She's struggling against this woman, fire is literally coming off of that massive blade of hers and Marisa's barrier was cracking.

" Rookies are all the same these days, barking up a big game but the minute you show them force, they buckle under it like bitches!" The woman applied even more force and Marisa was forced into the floor. She was gonna be crushed if not for what came next.

**CLANG! BANG CLANG!**

All I saw was a flash of steel clashing with another slash of steel, Ziden and this woman were staring each other down as people in armor were slowly approaching, the way they walked, they were scared as hell.

" Seriously, I leave you two alone and you get Scales for tits mad." And that nickname made her face red with annoyance.

" Up yours Feather face, keep your rookies in line!" She made sure to step against him and she pushes him back a good bit, causing them to separate. Sheathing her blade on her back.

" Lovely, are you two done?" Ah, its that Service desk lady, brown hair, glasses, and in a fancy blouse dress. She makes sure to hand me and Marisa some cards. " These are your cards, welcome to being Demon and Monster hunters. As you are being personally recommended by Ziden and Yukari, you are already in our good books, just don't squander it like most rookies."

Jeez, what kinda rookies have been joining.

" And do be more careful, that woman there is Granberia, the Heavenly Sword of Hellfire. An S rank hunter who is damn close to becoming a Star Rant Huntress. Rookies are especially hated due to their attitudes to higher ups so please, watch yourselves." She does bow to us as I look at my card, good picture of me, even has my...measurements?

My face has never been redder but it also has this red chip on it that turned blue once it got into my hands.

" That there is your tracker for your location and a tracker of your kills/defeats. See, anytime ya beat a monster, that card tracks it and sends it to a hunter database, no matter where you are, giving you points. Completing quests give the most though." Ziden explained while Granberia softly scoffs.

" Yeah, they are magically binded to their owner so you can lose them, even if you wanted. Do quests, help people, especially in these times when the Supernatural got revealed to the world and the world is eating it up with few stragglers disbelieving." Granberia crossed her arms, the woman was still glaring at Marisa whose arms were still shaking. Man, just how much power does she have in those arms.

" Speaking of which." The Quest Giver, that is what she is known as, oddly she has no name or if she does, she hasn't said it yet, points at that tv thing which had someone speaking, I should ask how these work.

" Good evening citizens of Nevada, we have come with such terrible news, it seems that some college kids, were found dead, killed by an unknown creature that somehow got into their dorm." What? Just an animal attack, well that is just- wait.

The tv thing is showing us a body, someone that got majorly munched on, the way that body is, it looks just like the bodies Rumia leaves behind whenever she gets to a outsider. Bite marks are even the same. But whoa, that other guy is clean in two pieces, must have been hit by her beam but, danmaku is never this lethal...

" We are not sure what animal has done this but our thoughts and prayers go out to the families of this incident, the police and animal control are gonna be searching and capturing the animal that did this and put it down."

I could hear Ziden chuckling. " Even though the truth is out, seems like they are thinking its an animal."

The tv shifts as I was about to say something, now showing a image of Rumia pouncing and attacking the human, but..how, she was never really successful hunter unless you were stupid as hell.

" Humans out here...ouch ze, probably have no means of hurting a youkai." Oh, Marisa was getting up now, rubbing her arms, wow they were red from that, but she is right, most humans where we were from, literally had some means of protecting themselves, even if it was a single ball of danmaku.

Ah, a loud stick thing that hit Rumia, she seems more annoyed than hurt by it though...and there's the laser that sliced him in half, her Moonlight Ray I believe?

" A Demon? No, its not makian or Hell, looks to be a Youkai, I'll go an-' Granberia seemed ready to roll out before the questgiver stops her.

" Sorry but, that creature seems to hail directly from Gensokyo, and we have been notified by the Emperor of Japan, if its a youkai from Gensokyo, Ziden and his crew of young hunters are to capture them and place them in Safe haven in Japan."

Oh right, I almost forgot we had to do that.

" Tch, fine, fine. I'll take on that weird dragon Case that was plaguing DC along with the other S ranks." Granberia soon leaves us alone as he makes sure to take us out of the building.

" Alright, remember my Ranks talk before we raided 51 and such? Well, all of you now have cards, minus the dumbass who is my wife or, one of my others. With these, you can take quests and get your rank built up. Apparently, not only are you guys in my charge, but a whole group. Think a name for your group and try not to piss off any more hunters."

Well, he gave good advice but I think we can take anyone else if they try and take us on so now we are heading back to the house car thing now. I am ready to catch some Zs after tonight.

The sound of the wood on my feet after getting inside sounds nice but, there are a good bit of folks missing right now.

" She did what?" And that is Ziden;s voice, since he got ahead of us into here and Eirin looks rather sheepish.

" So it seems that...Kaguya may have convinced some of these people to go on a Test of Guts...and the target is Mokou." Eirin said it so sheepishly and I can see the veins in his head. Might explain why Kaguya is face down with a smoking head, she must have gotten hit hard.

But, I am not gonna get wrapped up into this mess. I am going to go straight to bed and not dealing with this mess.

* * *

**Keine POV**

This is exactly what I wanted to do tonight, dealing with Mokou being in a moon and refusing to come with me all because Kaguya is there. And not only that, that hard headed vampire is currently-

" GAH!" The resounding crack of a body smashing through a tree and the oh so wonderful sound of laughter from Mokou.

" Seriously, a Maid, a high schooler and a vampire come and fight me in a spell card duel, lose, then the vampire gets pissy and takes me on and they still lose!?" And Mokou was tilting her head back laughing, a loud laugh for once, she is having fun but I should be resting, school starts in japan in a few days, and we need to fly back.

Remilia is struggling to get back up before falling down, growling, she is quite the angry one. " come on Mokou, you have to come with us, the Emperor of Japan himself wants us all in the Gensokyo estates."

She scoffs at me, how utterly rude. " I don't give a damn if Buddha himself told me to come with you, I ain't living under no roof with that moon bitch."

I was gonna say something but-

" Really funny that ya think you got a damn choice here." Oh that voice, finally, well, time to rest until he drags her home, I can see the redness on her face, anger.

" Oi, up yours matchstick, I ain;t going anywhere!" And like that, a large stream of fire literally blasted the area apart and i had to literally fly with Sanae and Sakuya in my arms, they are quite heavy to hold but I can see Mokou on fire right now from the blast that came from Ziden.

And like lightning, I watched, his foot slam into her gut and I soon watched them trade blows. These two, its hard to believe they are an item. Each blow they clashed, Mokou's bones broke and reformed and I saw her bleed.

The best option here is to wait for them to finish fighting. Each blow they exchange, is one where Mokou takes insane damage because of her reckless fighting style. Mokou is skilled in martial arts but she suffers the issue an immortal has, sloppy defense because they know they can get away with it but...

**Thooom!**

A blast of magic just tore clean through Mokou's body, a large orb through her guts as I see her staggering backwards before another one slams down onto her from above, creating a massive pillar of light.

If I remember right, that was the Holy spell. Really strong Light magic, real good at blasting up non humans but still great against humans, my skin is tingling from it. Being a Were hakutaku is rough, really, really rough at times.

Once the lights end, I can see it, the body of Mokou in the hole in pieces, with him reaching down to take her head.

" Oi! Asshole! The fuck was that!" And she survived that somehow with her consciousness in tow, despite her being a head and a growing torso.

" Ah shut up, I'm annoyed and tired. So I wanted to wrap this up fast." And now he is dragging her along the ground with her screaming, this is really gonna be a long night.

And now we are back home, with Mokou grumpily on the floor and her having stolen some of his clothes to cover up. " Honestly, you could have avoided all of that if you just came back with me, I was trying to save you from this spousal abuse incoming."

" Yeah, that implies she has brains up there ya know." Ziden said while gently rubbing under his jaw as Marisa was over there, messing with the tv.

" Ah shut it you, and why the hell're you so grumpy, not used to you being so unsmiley and jackassey." Ah she has a point, he seems, grumpier than usual- " Oh I get it, you wanna seem like a cool guy in front of these idiots , I understand."

" Hey, that is not why-"

" It totally is, he is trying to not be so lax around you guys as to not think too negatively of him. He is quite conscious." Mokou has a smug grin on her face and his face is red.

" Ya can be honest around us ze! Cool or not, you're still the idiot that took us in!" And Marisa's blunt honesty strikes again.

" I am not worried about looking cool for you idiots, I'll start being happy the faster we get out of this country." And he just chops Mokou on the head, who quickly kicked him in the shin and now he is bouncing on his foot.

Well, I guess that means we should get some rest before we head home." Making sure I grab Mokou, I drag her to my room, might as well make sure she gets some sleep.

* * *

**Ziden POV**

Ah, finally, back home on Japan Soil and right back at our stupid named home, which Ran and Chen were quick to run inside of as Yukari lazily goes inside of. Meiling herself already got back to the guard post and noticed that the gate was busted, the Yakuza really are still being pains huh.

" Yeah, sorry boss, they keep attacking and I kinda uh, lose track of where i am fighting." she;'s rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, a destructive fighter. I do throw her a card and she looks at it. " This the card thing Patchouli called me about? I got it." and she slips it into her dress. No clue how she did th-

" Ziden? We got a problem." And there is Patchouli floating up to me with that magic ball, the glowing lights showing a map to me and a whole crapton of dots all over the place in a single area.

" What am I looking at?" I had to ask, there is no way this is every single Youkai from Gensokyo in a single spot right?

" Magic signatures from the natives of Gensokyo. the humans, seems they were lucky to have all been warped into a single area." That seems awfully convenient, this must mean. " And it seems, almost every hour or so, a dot vanishes." As she says this, I watch a blue dot turn bright red before vanishing on the spot. " That means only one thing."

People are dying off, around 800ish dots are there, and those numbers are dunking down, could be even higher amount. As I was about to speak, my phone goes off with a quest that shot into it.

**Special Quest: Investigate mysterious Tremors coming from a secluded Northern area of Japan's Country Side. **

Ah, seems like we got our first quest right out of the gate.

" Oh? Our first quest?" And Sanae was there, bouncing up to look at my phone, she should stop that, she will bounce out of her top if she continues.

" Yeah but you have school so you are not-"

" I'll be going to since she is in my class, I am her teacher after all." And Keine is here, after bringing Mokou inside and the immortal seemed to be lounging on the porch. " So she can come along and I will make her study during down time."

Great, who else is coming? " I am in Ze! I wanna build up my Rank and be the best damn Mage around!" Reimu even nods at this and seems to join.

" Fine, a group of five huh, then I guess, its time for us to head out. We'll figure out a group name later but, lets get moving. We got some villagers to save." What the hell could be waiting out there for us? God I hope its something easy for first timers to deal with.

* * *

**Third Person View**

" Whew, a shorter one but it seems that something interesting shall be starting, the smell of this, I know this!" Akyuu was anxious as Sanae was doing the same thing.

" Yes, I can sense it, an Arc! A major storyline where something big is going down!" Sanae jitters on the spot while Ziden looks at the orb.

" Tremors huh, so the Ziden there is fighting that thing? Hopes he likes worms like I do then." Ziden said while sitting down.

" Hopefully, but now to get this out so people can enjoy this! Christmas and New Years passed already because of the rewrites to this chapter I had to do!" akyuu had the writing done and was now running off to transfer it to a booklet so people can read it.

_Trivia:_

_1: Granberia is from Monster Girl Quest, do not look up unless alone, like with Kagome, a mirrored char with their own new storyline for this story and is one of the Many skilled S Ranked hunters._

_2:Quest Giver is one of the women from Goblin Slayer, but a Mirrored Char that has her own story line._

_Author's Notes: Man it has been ages, told ya the uploads would be massively wonky, life got hectic and I hit a block here before I rewrote this in order to set up this upcoming Arc: The Elemental Beasts! Hope ya like fighting and lots of Touhous fighting whole new monsters because we are gonna get down and crazy! This chap was supposed to be out in November but the rewrite of me changing things up alot, like drastically shortening the Mokou fight since it did not have to be long since, like with the main series, Ziden vs Mokou will happen alot. And Mokou vs everyone. But anyways, Happy new Years despite the lateness and Read and Review!_


	8. Digging your own Miraculous Grave

**Hey hey hey, welcome to the chapter, bit short but hey, atleast it covers the bases I wanted, as always, enjoy and try to find all the sneaky lil references I sneak in here.**

* * *

**Ziden POV**

Well, I am already quite annoyed already, a long busride to the outskirts and now a long walk to reach this village that was there. Along with my Brigade, the Illusary Brigade or was it the Illusionary Brigade? I do not remember in the slightest. A long road to walk after riding a bus to the outskirts to get to this village.

Keine forced herself into our party with Sanae and Mokou. It was just supposed to be me, Patchouli, Reimu and Marisa. But it was somewhat smart, the village chief is quite honestly a pain but man does it feel good to be back on Japanese soil, away from the mecha having president.

The long walk was silent, until Sanae started to talk. " So like, i wanted to come along because i was curious about how this place is like because, I was supposed to go there but uh, thanks to Ziden going uh, what Lady Kanako said, jackassery, I get to stay here with my family! And i get to mess with Ziden!" Yay me.

" Its nothing special, just a small bunch of wooden and stone huts with some being western like we saw in America." Keine explained while looking behind them. " Honestly, its gonna be impossible to live in one of these after the comforts of this world."

" So Gensokyo really is uh, backwater?" Sanae asked, innocently but the natives do raise a brow at that.

" Backwater means underdeveloped shithole in nice colors." And I had to be rather nice and ow! Mokou just kicked me in the shin!

" Lovely, I'd prefer if my home was not called an utter shithole, thanks, anyways, I do not look forward to seeing-" Oh, we are being greeted by our favorite fellow, the new Village chief as of last 3 years ago, according to Keine.

" Oh look, its the filthy Mongrel teacher, her lesbian and the jackass who cleans up after them." Wow, the looks on Keine's face and Mokou's face right now, this was a pudgy guy, well fed sorta guy, heavy, scruffy black hair and a fat face where his eyes are closed most of the time. Ryuhoshi if I recall his name. Black generic robes too and a colorful rainbow fan, despite the fact this is winter and the skies look rather cloudy.

" I'd prefer, if you did not refer to me as such, chief, I am merely the way I am because of, circumstances." Yeah, being a Werehakutaku is tough I hear.

" Feh, I bet it is your fault we are in this current mess! Its terrible, a bright flash of light and we are whisked away to some other place! Oh the terrors!" And he is being extra again but atleast he is letting us into the village, its the same old same old, olden style Japanese village, some huts barely held up by the mud its made out of, while the higher class area looked alot nicer.

" Right, so, what terrors is that?" And Reimu pitches in, Ryuhoshi scoffing at her mere presence.

" Those giant monsters of steel that fly through the air! They seem harmless now but god knows that they will attack us!" Well, can't blame them for that.

" Pfft! you knucklehead! That ain't no flying beast, its an Airplane! People fly around out here in those!" And Marisa is blunt as ever. He seems perturbed by that, so we explain.

" ah I had a feeling with my grand levels of wisdom. So the forbidden outside world hmm?" We clearly left out the part about this being caused by a weird longing for Gensokyo to be a part of the outside world. Wow, even out here, the magic concentration and faith is strong. But, something was off.

" For a village...its kinda, not bustling like I would imagine?" Sanae was trying to fly like the others do, barely leaving the ground for but a moment and sticking to walking around. Ryuhoshi seems to be standoffish about this.

"shush about that, we have a bit of a, issue, but we have been able to take care of it, thanks to my guidance. So, you wish to move us to your home so we are protected? Feh! We do not need your aid, jackass!" Wow, rude, I feel so harmed by that.

" Sad to say that it does not matter, have to bring you with us for your safety." Keine was being upfront with it, we can't exactly just leave them out here, especially since.

" Miss Keine? Miss Keine and her girlfriend are here to save us from the monster and his master!" And it seems some kids came out of the schoolhouse nearby, it has seen better d- wait did he say monsters?

" Excuse you, twerps! Keine is not my girlfriend! She is my best friend!" Mokou has been bullied about this for ages, its almost goddamn funny.

" But Berty said he saw you two playing Cave explorer in the classroom!" And the boy even flaps his hands as Keine and Mokou both went damn near tomato colors. In case you don't know, Cave explorer is a uh, game two women play when they really like each other.

" I. Am. Married. to this idiot!" And she tugs right on my ear, it hurts, Mokou please. " So shut it about that!"

If you want context behind that, they weren't doing anything sinful at all, just the usual talking. Mokou slipped and fell into Keine's thigh, a student walked in and it was one of those older kids that knows a lil too much and well, that is how that lesbian thing started.

" Yeah, sides, Keine does not roll that way, I know. I really goddamn know." And I make sure to stare at her, and she is actually avoiding my gaze. She knows what she did. " But monster and master?"

And now Ryuhoshi slides between us. " Oh there is no such thing! Simply a bogeyman the kids made up!"

" Uh huh, kids, explain." Keine crosses her arms under her bosom while the kids begin explaining.

Wow, shit, the fan is coated in it, apparently, sometime after they moved things in here thanks to Yukari, apparently some creepy cloaked fellow is feeding the villagers to a monster or demon of sorts and they have to send sacrifices by the hour to keep it happy during the day.

" Geh, kids, can't believe what they are saying, there is no form of monster here, trust me on this." And Ryuhoshi grins, man you can see the lying sweat pouring down his head.

" Right, would explain the disappearing folks, ze." MArisa was rubbing her hand through her hair, she did have a worrying look on her face, with Ryu saw.

" Oh shush, like we could get rid of your old man and mom. They are some of the only magically able people to defend against Youkai!" Well, she seemed calmer after that.

" Well, if there is a monster here, then that quest from the other day would make sense. Don't send any more people and please just go to the place we are sending you t-" And there is one hell of a rumbling there! Feels like the ground itself was tearing itself apart and the kids instantly gripped onto Keine's dress.

" AH! The Monster is coming!" At that, we stand at alert and soon, the ground soon stops its shaking. and it all calms down to a halt. Silence flows around us. And a deep cackling fills the air.

_**" Ahhhhh! Its feeding time for my pet! Now, who shall be fed to its-" **_Its eyes soon fall on us and mainly me, no, rather mainly on my sword. " Y-you! The Slayer of Oscura!? Why are you here!?"

Wow, been ages since i was called that, this means this is a bonafide demon." Oscura? What?" Reimu of course had the right question to ask, but i did not feel like answering it.

" Long story for la-"

" Oh oh oh! I know!" Alright bouncy mcjiggles, no reason to hop up and down so much. " Oscura is a demon Ziden beat when he was 16, a really powerful demon that is an overlord class demon! As his very first demon! It cemented Ziden as a very big name as a demon hunter!" Right, forgot she was a fanboy to the max, it is gonna be kinda annoying honestly.

" So, you killing this demon is upsetting this guy's asshole?" Mokou is not even remotely tact about this and the demon seems to be getting upset.

" No more! That means these traitorous sacrifices called for the hunters! My demon will slaughter you all now!" The demon even did that hand swing thing that people do when they are mad in movies. " Or rather tonight, he needs his rest and the sun hurts his eyes!" And it seems we will be having a night battle, of course, i saw Reimu throwing tags at him which he dodged like lightning and vanished into the wind, but atleast she did something.

" Sacrifices?" Keine was now literally boring very hot holes into tubbo's body right now as he coughed.

" Well, you see, there is a-

" Fat ass got scared when that monstrous Youkai appeared and left us to die!" Oh, one of the male villagers peeked out of their home, well, got the gist of what is happening here, tubby here got scared and sacrificed so many people.

" SO many people died because of him, Ziden, Mokou! Keine! Can you save us!?' One of the women were pleadingly looking at us

" Oh, don't even say my name, alright." Reimu simply grumbles at this as the man looks at her.

" Oh please, you haven't done jackshit for us at all! All you do is hang around with your damn Youkai filth!" Whoa, harsh words right there. and Reimu simply growls at the people too.

" Why you-"

" Enough, whatever issues you got, save it for later, we're evacing all of you to another place, so gather up all precious belongings and clothes and get to the center of the village, on the double!"

Like that, the people who heard and the people who were told got to work while I went to work checking out the outskirts of the village, alot of cave like areas, no doubt hiding whatever this beast is that we are gonna be dealing with.

* * *

_Hours pass..._

Ah, there it is, that massive Gap, a tear in Reality itself that terrifies all that do not know what it holds and I can see that the villagers are terrified of it.

Countless expanse of eyes were looking back at them and well, to fix that, we covered their eyes with clothes, tubby McGee was even tied up, Ryuhoshi kinda deserved it. Even the old people of the council were out here, along with the village defenders, various hunters with various tricks and skills to take on the wild Youkai. Shit, wonder where those guys are. Should eventually do something with that Rumia kid in America.

Later I supposed. _" Ziden, the gap is connected to the massive complex of houses by your home, even did some improvements to it, let them come on through and let them pick houses, I'll have Ran hold a meeting to teach them about the comforts of modern life.'_

Yukari's voice came through loudly in my phone as the others looked at it. I motion for the guys to start pushing them through as the massive horde of people were flowing in through the portal while being guided, so many people were in gensokyo, its insane. But if she said she had an improvement to those homes, well, hope that Kagome girl there can handle new neighbors.

We could feel it, once Ryuhoshi and the last bit of hunters got the portal, we felt the ground itself shake like hell itself was tearing the ground open and we could feel the ground itself screaming, the hunters of the village soon turning to the sounds and tearing off their blindfolds.

" No, we shall not run! I lost my son to this damn youkai and i refuse to let it claim anyone else! Come on boys!" And grabbing their spears, they made sure to run off towards the source of the shaking, one of the council men simply looked at this, red hair, cross scar on his face, Kuuza, head of combat training, seems he was only watching this with his pipe in hand before heading into the portal.

A shame, guy's actually great fighter, native Gensokyian, born and raised. The village has alot of neat warriors in it, especially from the other villages too. But Kuuza left and just these guys with Spears were out on the outskirts of town, the sun blazing red in the skies as we saw it.

The ground itself tore itself asunder in order to release the beast before us, a massive brown worm, adorned in earthen crystals and atwo beady eyes that glared down at us, dirt and sand were raining down from its body, its maw was even more terrifying, an endless maw of silver, razor sharp teeth, still coated in the fresh gore or whatever he grabbed on the way to this battle field.

" The monster!"

" Its huge!"

" Kill it!"

" I never did get laid."

Well, they are pumped up and the giant worm was staring them down, beady eyes soon glowing bright orange, the color of Earth magic as it soon roars, the very ground shaking from the impact, god knows how far that quake went but we are not gonna wait to find out.

" Foolish humans! This is one of the four Elemental Beasts! One that will devastate humanity since the border between humanity and the supernatural was shattered! Magic flows back to its rightful place in this world and soon, my beasts will crush you! Behold, my Grave Digger!" As if on cue, we witness that thing start cracking with elemental magic, damn, our first hunt together had to be a Elemental beast, whatever they are. Even I have never heard of them.

" Huh, sounds really familiar, maybe lady Kanako talked about them?" Sanae asked, i noticed that she was a bit shaken by this, not surprising, this is her first monster, realistically, a kid who has never even seen a monster before would be scared.

"Deep breathes kid, if you need to fall back, do so." I made sure to draw my blade as the guards were standing and ready. Hell, they looked scared too, cannot blame them either.

" Now then! Die and die further! Bear witness to the power of Grave dig-" And that voice was utterly silenced, Mokou did not waste a single moment and fired a massive blast of fire that took away the demon's head as it fell to the ground, smoldering body and leaving a mess on the ground.

Grave Digger? He did not like that it seemed because now it was flaring into attack mode, the ground glowing before we all took to the skies and saw the devastation that followed, two of the guards were crushed apart by the raging earthquake that followed and one was cruelly scooped up right into the mouth of it, screaming the whole time.

All we could see was the fountain of blood that came out when he was devoured and the body parts that followed. I heard a gag from behind me, seems Sanae lost her lunch. No time to wait, we gotta take this thing down before it decides to go to the main cities!

**Serpent Devouring the Ground ( Bravery Default)**

There is that music again, formed by the mystic particles in the air, released by a divine being who loves seeing heroes fight or do anything mundane. And now I gotta jump. The ground tearing itself apart as the Grave Digger came right for me after it tore the guards apart, blood still oozing from its maw and spraying the ground red, had to use my flames to dodge through the air to avoid it.

Damn thing is like a train of flesh with how its tearing through the earth and soon swinging around to come back for me again.

" Hey! Overgrown garden worm! The greatest Mage in Gensokyo and soon this world is gonna teach you a lesson!" And like a burst of light, all I see are these weird jars floating around her and soon magic bursts of energy slammed into the worm all over, causing explosions to ripple along it but it did not seem to care as it kept chasing me down. " Hey!"

Its focused on me, and I made sure that was a mistake, landing on the ground for but a moment and kicking off with enough force to go airborne once more, i made sure to spin around with enough force akin to a wheel, fires dancing around me as I see it rearing up to strike me out of the air. " Rampaging Skull Crusher!" Well, this thing did not have a skull but god knows my food still slammed into its head and caused that air to crackle and pop from the force and seeing that worm smash into the ground was intense.

Mokou to this chance after my attack to leap up onto a rock and grab a nice foot hold on it and soon rain down firey hell down into the body of the worm without mercy.

" Honestly, been ages since I actually had to fight something lethal." Keine was honest, the Spoell Card rules really dulled alot of their fangs, three orbs forming around her as powerful sliced right into the body of the worm, spraying out dusty blood as it made sure to fire a long beam of sandy earth at her, which she grazed to fire a powerful shot right into its kisser, causing it stagger back.

Reimu was quick on the offense and made sure to blast away on it with those sealing talismans of hers, the holy energies causing explosions all along its body. My eyes dart to Sanae who was scared but doing well, unable to fly like the others, she made sure to use that track experience for her and throwing out watery snakes Suwako taught her to use from my memory's recollection.

Each bite caused an explosion of water which caused the creature to scream and rage out in fury from the attack and of course, that got its attention, did not expect any of us to have its elemental weakness and it glowered right down on Sanae...who is now a dear in headlights, a powerful scream coming from, whatever lungs it has going on right about now. And its lunging.

Shit! Sanae's not gonna dodge it, the her stance, her form, she's a deer in headlights to the max, move body move! Lucky for me, she was light to hit out of the way, bad news? I could now feel the wetness of saliva bearing down on me before searing pain tore through my body. This su-

* * *

**Sanae's POV**

I-I-I got so scared, this isn't like what i Imagined it would be, all this blood and death! I always thought he was adding all that stories of hunters dying as a way to make the story spicy, but this, seeing those guards die, their blood staining the ground. God had I not gone before this trip, i might have peed myself.

But I think I almost did when I saw it coming for me. Why did I come along? I*'m not like these guys, I only know simple tricks that Lady Suwako taught me to impress the kids that come to the shrine. I'm not a fighter at all. Seeing those rows of razor sharp, i almost felt my legs collapse from under me. I am gonna die, I am gonna die. Lady Suwako, please he- GWAH!

A heavy weight hits me and i see who it was, Ziden striking my side and I saw it happen, him vanish into its maw and the blood that followed..." NOOO!"

I could almost feel my ears burst from the scream I unleashed, a long time friend, vanished into the deadly maw of a beast, someone I thought was invincible had vanished before my eyes. Soft hands touched my shoulders and dragged me away and I see Keine through my teary eyes, not a single discomfort on her face, even after she saw what I saw, why- Why was she not ups-

" GWARFG!?" What...was that noise? The worm, the blood pooling out of its mouth just kept pouring out. What was going on?

" Whoa Rems! The jackass got eaten Ze!" Marisa, was not so sympathetic as I was to this, seeing the blood pouring out as I look to my Right to see Mokou looking boredly at the sight.

" Seriously? That's your plan Ziden? Shit, I should have done this." Plan? What but he's de-

"** YEEHAWWWW!"** hUH? That voice, it can't be!? A large blade of fire cleaved through the mouth of the worm and I saw a bloody mass coming out of its mouth and landing down. Ziden, like this was a dream, stood there in the blood, spitting and coughing up flesh from his mouth as the Worm screamed and spasmed. " Yeesh, gonna take weeks to get all this blood out!"

" Ziden!" He was alive!? How!? No, I know how, because he likely sliced up the mouth of the creature before it could even fully eat him!

But that changed when I saw his wounds when he got the blood off of him, lacerations along his chest, arms, his eye was even gone and a long gash formed where his eye was straight to the ear. H-he should be dead from that. I couldn't help it anymore. I vomited right on the ground. My tongue and teeth burn from that as Keine rubs my stomach.

I look back at him and soon, I sit there flabbergasted as I watched his wounds close together and heal themselves, the man that once made me vomit up my lunch, now back to normal, albeit with torn clothes. I, in all my terror, the number 1 member of his fanclub, forgot he had the Phoenix's power, that meant reviving and Regen. I feel so stupid.

I could tell from his stance he was about to go back in but I felt the ground shaking and a very familiar noise.

**" KERO!" **A frog? A giant frog was hopping towards us and I could see a familiar sight atop it, Lady Suwako.

" No wonder she was so scared, sending a little girl out on a monster hunt, Ziden, we are gonna have a _very long talk_ when we get back." That's the first time I've ever seen Suwako so mad looking.

A powerful blast of bloody sand smashed into the ground before us and one heck of a sandstorm, I even squeaked and held down to the ground, my hair is gonna be a mess after this but I heard a loud crunch in the distance and the sandstorm was dying down as I heard something flailing about, the sand vanishing as I saw what happened. A giant frog was eating the giant monster we were fighting. I saw it just sit there, those eyes blinking as it kept chomping and chomping on it.

**SPLURRT!**

A-ah, blood ended up splashing all over us. " Ugh! Gross!" I heard Keine screaming about something before I felt light and the world just went black for me.

* * *

_Hours later after the battle..._

" Huh!?" I feel myself raise with a startle, the softness of a bed telling me I was no longer in that battlefield, where...where am I? A tv was before me, so not at the village, gotta find out. Out of the bed I go to see that I was down in pajamas and out of my Priestess attire. Must have been changed. But i still feel guilty I froze up during a fight like that.

Finding my feet hitting wooden floors was nice and I slowly make my way through this place, blindly but it was like I knew this place. It, really smells like Alcohol in the wind here...did a party happen here? And soon, I opened the door and I see, a giant pillar in the room, from where I knew Kanako struck him, a card on the table, that vampire who had the maid cover my eyes during the Raid. And Yukari. And he is staring at me.

" Come here, Sanae." I swallow hard, I know how he is, when a rookie is terrible, he cuts them loose. I shakily make my way to them and sit down next to him as I see him holding up a card, my card. My hunting Card. And a pair of...scissors. " After..talking with your Goddesses and parents, well, we can't bring you on any of our hunts, way too dangerous for anyone with no true fighting experience."

No, no no no! " Wait! I can get better I promise! Don't do that!" I try to stop him but a grip on my shirt is literally stopping me from going forward. That vampire! She is actually stopping me.

" He;s right, I heard what happened, you froze up on the battlefield kid, if you were to do that during a more vital battle, well, someone could have died." My blood is running cold at that when i remembered Ziden got chewed up and consumed because of me. If it was a normal hunter...he'd be gone now.

" Its for your own good kid, sorry." I see him going to snip into the card and i feel it, an odd lurch of force comes from me as my hand reaches out to try and stop him.

**CRACK!**

Huh?! I thought that would be the sound of my card going but, it was the scissors, they utterly snapped against it, both sides of the blade, breaking off like they were toys. " Well, this is new, oh well, shredder time!" Oh no! I try and catch it as it soars overhead and into the shredder, that feeling flowing through me once more.

**Crang Clink BANG!**

The-The shredder exploded! And my card is just fine. What is happening? IS this, some absurd kinda luck. No, a Miracle? No, it doesn't matter! I gotta say this!

" I-"

" Will train you along with Suwako and Kanako in order for you to be an effective hunter and priestess." Yukari was the one who spoke up as she stood up. " After all, seeing all that shows me you could be a good one."

" Hey, hold on now!" Ziden wants to object but he sees the look on Yukari's face, determination.

" No hold ons!I-I wanna be a hero too! SO I want to be trained how to fight!" I got free of the vampire and stood tall, giving my toughest face possible to show my dominance in the situation.

" You look like a damn kitten right now but fine, whatever, Fine, already got the job and stuff, you all got points on your card. Gotta take you to get your Macca cards too since you did doi your first job." Macca?

" He'll explain later, think of it like a universal currency that can be used for special items for hunters and just turned into Yen and stuff." Oh, neat, but this means I can be a hunter. " Your training starts in the morning, sleep good tonight. You can shack up with Ziden tonight."

" Huh!?" Huh!? I haven't done that since I was little, he'd hug me and keep me warm on cold nights like this. Winter was coming after all. And I make sure to race right to bed. I am gonna enjoy this.

* * *

**Ziden POV **_Three weeks later_

Ugh, its been quiet since the Grave Digger was killed and things returned to mostly normalcy. Learned something interesting during that time, apparently, when the cube unleashed its power, it also blasted time back too. Because today is the very first day of Winter world wide, snow is dotting the ground outside and Sanae has taken her training very seriously.

Even had Patchouli whip up practice monsters for her to fight against, girl pissed her when she saw that recreation of Grave Digger. Literally, we had to let her change and she lost horribly. But the thing about training is, you can get better, she knew they could not hurt her too bad but she knew to treat them fully serious and not let herself get hurt.

2 weeks later? She could fight great, barely locked up during fights but still had frights here and there, expected, she's a kid. And turns out, she has a special ability, actually, alot of them had special abilities. Sanae's was the power of Miracles, apparently, miraculous situations are born at random around her. She can't really control it yet but Suwako is training her in using it.

1 week later, she learned how to emulate some of her Goddess' skills as attacks and can even summon them to aid her in fights now. She's still got a long way to go but I can bring her in fights now. And she likely won't freeze up. Yukari's been teaching her how to be able to fly properly like Reimu and crew, even taught her the basics of Danmaku.

Not many jobs were sent in this few weeks because the world is situated with its new Magic stuff. Of course, don't have to worry about dumbasses learning magic, you gotta have the aptitude and very few normal people actually has that. No new Gensokyian signals were found and it seems that this means that they are just relaxing and not doing anything yet. From what I hear from Yukari before she is getting ready for her coma, apparently a weird mist has been popping up in America and causing people to feast and party for unnaturally long times.

Should investigate that so-

**REEEWOOOO REWWWWOOOOO REWWWWOO!**

gOD DAMN ASSCRACKERS! The Hunters Alarm!? That only goes off when a big ass threat is happening. Ah, well, I don't care, I can see Sanae racing in after she hears the noise and Reimu too.

" The hell is with all the noise!?" She's mad because she was relaxing on her shrine steps when she heard it.

" Nothing important, just the Hunter's alarm to summon hunters for some big meeting, likely to do with a Demon incursion or something, I don't really care."

**Ziden Icrim! Get your ass down here to America Now!**

Oh, the Special alarm made to call me when I refuse to go, and it has an especially annoying sound, like some weird mix of a baby crying, an alarm, Yoshi screaming and Elevator music.

" Fine fine fine! Damn!" My ears are burning as I go to stand up. Well, gonna portal there since its earl-

**Come down here normally by plane, you may bring your students with you.**

Students huh? Well, they would come anyways, sheesh, what could be so important

**The Creature known as Sky Slicer is far above what the President deemed, one of the four Elemental Beasts. An S rank monster, Code named Fafnir augmented by Ironblood/German technologies.**

Oh. Well, these kids are about to get the fight of a lifetime it seems, wonder who all will be here. " Welp, pack your things fellas, we are heading back to America. Sanae, call your parents and get Suwako and dust tits mcangry ass ready to roll, we're heading out in an hour." I clap at this before I see her eagerly running off.

An Elemental beast huh? So this must be the brethren of the Grave Digger. So the other two are Fire and Water...but, shouldn't the water beast be next? Ah well, more to think on later. The human villagers moved into the large complex next to us in the back where its basically a nicer version of what they had, no power, a place to set up their markets. Fat ass has a way of getting them goods but they wanna live the way they know.

Good on em, for now, its time for a hunt.

**Akyuu Time!**

" And that is another Chapter written down. Wow, who would have thought Sanae would be so timid when she was starting out." Akyuu answered while looking at her.

" Hey, I'm a young kid back then, you can't expect me to gungho fight a monster I see killing people!" Sanae pointed out.

" Still improved a bit, a bit. We will have to see next chapter to see if you will cave since, it seems like Sky Slicer is gonna be next." Ziden pointed out.

" Didn't Sanji and Sonic mess that bird up in our world?" Sanae asked while Ziden nods.

" Yeah, they did a damn good job, lets see how it is there." Ziden said, getting ready to take a drink break until the orb lights up again with a new chapter to show.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Ryuhoshi is just your average bad figurehead and the other councilmen are basically the real runners of the show, you will see more of them during village scenes._

_2\. Kuuza is a char from Alchemist code who is based in that world's version of Japan, a new take on the char as a Mirrored char to fit Touhou's canon._

_3\. Sanae freezing up like that is not that much OOC as you must remember, she is entirely new to blood battles so seeing people die like that, would make you freeze up, the others are kinda used to it enough to not freeze up. After that training, she is gonna stop being like her Mountain of Faith self and post that._

_4\. To the new People, Ziden has a healing factor, it can let him heal up from /alot/ but can be overtaxed by too much damage, think Wolverine/Alucard's regen abilities_

_5\. The elemental beasts are based off the Four fiends from Final Fantasy, just done a bit differently, the earth one is still a bitch that goes down to a simple slap though. The others? Alot grander fights._

_6\. That mist and its description should be very familiar to Touhou fans on which plot is starting up_

_Author's notes: Its been over two months, to be fairk, its not that I lost interest, Its a mix of, I forgot this story existed/Writer's block. But this story is back and god knows, I am ready to update this regularly. Next Chapter shall begin with the Storms of Wrathful Wings! Some Touhous will be making their appearance, as always, thanks for reading and leave a review!_


	9. To Slice even the Skies themselves

**Its been a long ass time but this chapter is up and my other story is almost finished so yeah, more time for this since my other story will be a Fate Stay Night x Kirby Fanfic that no one asked for. Also Keine will be there. Don't ask.**

* * *

**? Pov**

Once more we walk through these lands where I have little clue where we are going but it seems that we are making it quite nicely through this land of Washing Tons of DC. I have no clue what a DC is or why they are washing so much of it, but as long as my lady is happy, I am fine with it. Though I am not sure how she has so much cash to be feasting away like she has, she said that her nephew has given her a card so she would survive. Well 'survive' if something happened.

Her beautiful pink hair flowed in the wind that was blasting through and I can feel the cold blazing around us, we stood outside of something called an airport, my Mistress was sniffing the air, quite literally as if a scent was so familiar to her that she needed to do this.

" Youmu, let us stay here for a few hours, I believe someone I know will be appearing here soon and we can lodge with them instead of sleeping in abandoned buildings!"

A complaint I have alot is that sheer fact, a real bed would be lovely, so we head on inside and make sure to sit down in an empty chair, my hand on my blades just in case anyone tries to take them again. Those police officers earlier learned that the hard way, I do not like being violent but, I will if need be.

For my lady's sake, I shall stay here and wait for whomever this person is that should be arriving soon.

* * *

**Ziden POV**

On a plane again, always, we are always on a plane again. Man, we could have portaled here and this would be a wonder. With me are the folks who decided that they wished to come with me, dressed in their more, well, normal clothes.

Reimu came with us, Marisa, Sakuya, Meiling, Remilia, Patchouli and even Yukari decided to join us. With Meiling here, Mokou decided to take over as the gatekeeper while we were gone, Yukari came with since, its a week before she goes down for her Winter sleep to restore her beauty or whatever she wants to call it.

They all stuck to their outfits, which made people think they were cosplayers since, Touhou is weirdly huge in Japan so they got pestered about their outfits alot, asking how they made em so nice and what materials were used so they can try it. They deflected the questions expertly, or I assume so. Why do I assume so? Because i am not on the plane, I am currently on one of the wings right now.

Frozen air blasting through my ears while green hair smacked heavily on my face. Why Green hair? Sanae joined us and she was currently in my lap. Snuggling up to me, akin to a lil sister would to their bigger brother. Why is that? Well, I'm her legal guardian now since the parents want me to take good care of her whenever she sneaks off like this.

" Don't open your mouth at this altitude, your lungs will collapse." Mine did, but since, my healing is pretty cool, it just forced itself back open, it hurt, the plane was in danger of that Slicer attacking again, he's been doing that often lately. We can see the airport below us and the plane slowly taking down. Reimua dn Yukari were smart about this, had the plane lined in barriers. So if it does sneak attack us, the plane will be shaken and me and Remilia will have to take over. She might be weaker in the sunlight but it seems she should be okay.

Once we got lower and lower and the feel of those wheels hitting the ground, me and Sanae made sure to leap down with a 10 point landing, which was surprising, so i made sure to land right behind her making sure to race to the other side, my eyes on the skies. It didn't attack that time, hunters had to be forced to ride along on the planes to protect them, heard Granny and her windy friend Alma had to repel it.

Well, no doubt it was time to head to that hotel for this meeting.

**GLOMP!**

Oh god no, this squishy, cold as hell feeling, I knew who this was instantly. Even when i heard the plane's door open and the others flying down to see the sight of a busty ghost choking the hell out of me with a hug.

" L-LAdy Yuyuko! Control yourself!" And I can hear a shrill light voice, I dunno who it is but I know I have never met them.

" Please get your frosty tits off of my face." I heard a gasp from that and soon, I was freed and then whacked with a fan! How rude!

" How Rude! I only did that to calm you from such a wonderful flight on that steel machine! after Yukari called me on the phone she got me!" Yuyuko Saigyouji or as many know her, the Ghost Princess of the Netherworld. Seems Yukari found her wandering the US, eating up places out of business. She'll be joining us on this excursion.

" Yes Yes, its nice to see you again, but we're in a rush, we gotta get down to this meeting fast and see why they are calling us here." I had to move this around, I had this weird feeling in my gut that I was not gonna like this meeting.

* * *

**Sanae Pov**

Well, we made it...and wow, so many..hunters are here. Ziden himself, well, he was forced up onto the stage to sit on a chair that was put there so people could focus on him. LEaving us alone and unattended. The duo that join us were caught up to speed but wow! A real life Samurai girl! And she is like, half ghost too.

Dunno what that means but it sounds neat, but I decided, why not look at some of these S rank hunters, I mean, we may be D ranks but, the others are strong enough to atleast be S ranks! Well, I think, I remember hearing Marisa got caught majorly off guard by one of them. But alot of these other guys look civilized, look this blonde woman that was talking with this black haired woman.

" Honestly, why do we have to come here for this, we all know what is gonna happen, they're gonna yell at him, he's gonna threaten them and they chicken out. Its the same each time he causes an incident, honestly." That was the black haired one, her clothing are, tribal and she is...not modest about her chest like I am at all. Speaking of chest.

" Indeed, one of our best and he literally gives no shits about the rules, wish he'd set a better example for the rookies who are, honestly terrible." The blonde one...she even put me to shame! They're too big! Even her armor seems to be hanging off of it. Oh, she's noticing me, uh uh, think. " Can I help you?" A hand of hers moves that long hair of hers back.

" Oh uh, n-nothing, just, was not expecting to see uh, a knight here!" Yeah, good excuse! She's, really pretty, distractedly so.

" Holy hell, ze, who allowed the blonde to smuggle in water balloons here!" Marisa why.

" Classy. I assume you are the Shrine maiden that is his relative? The one who helped out with Sky Slicer when it first appeared?" I shake my head and point over to Reimu who was staring at a guy in mainly red and greyish black armor, he had...alot of weapons. " Ah, well, I wish you luck, most rookies end up dying under his watch because, well, they think they know better, They clearly do not."

Something really tells me, these rookies are the dumbest people possible, but...as long as I don't see them die in my eyeshot, I think I can manage. Still, seeing someone die so brutally in real life, its so, different from games and anime. " We won't, don't ya worry Juggs knight! We're already seasoned heroes and whatnot!"

She actually looks annoyed at that, two swords she had, so she was a dual wielder. " I am very much tempted on striking you, the name is Yaurus, Rank S huntress, and that is Seida, Rank S as well, we belong to the large Hunter's group known as the Sacred Orb Knights, we watch over artifacts known as Occult orbs in various places around the world."

" Yeah, we hunt demon and monster kind in our free time, we're the only ones who decided to come because, we already know what this is-"

" We already know why we are here you jerks! Hurry up and slap his wrist and let us go and hunt this beast! My blades scream for battle!" Whoa, that guy that Reimu was staring at was looking really antsy and guys in suits now stood on the stage.

" Right...well, lets just do this. Ziden Icrim!" And the sharp tone of his voice from meek to stern, caught alot of us off guard. " You have done the worst kind of crime possible as a hunter! You shattered the Masquerade the world had and now the world knows of the supernatural and wholesale welcoming the forces back that was sealed away!" A hammer hit the table, the male looked, really, really mad about this.

" How was I supposed to know those Guys were Gods? The guy was convincing in telling me they were demons plotting domination." Ziden just kinda crossed his legs, uninterested in this whole affair, I thought this was kinda bad to be yelled at by this. " Sides, it was the Devil, hard to evade that silver tongue of his."

" It is still unacceptable! The world knows magic, demons and monsters exist! The final Masquerade of Alien life is barely holding on by a thread! Clock Tower, Atlas Academy, the Wandering Sea are all in arms and want your damn head over this!" Huh, I dunno any of those, but I see Patchouli staring at the sight, actually grimacing from said names being listed.

And Ziden just shrugs. " Many people want my head, nothing new about this at all." I could hear Yukari chuckling. Well, he's not wrong, from his show, many people constantly try to kill him.

" You! You don't even care do you!" The burly man in the suit is now angry, I look at the hunters in the room, most are really not surprised by this, while some of the others are shocked.

" Honestly, this is a waste of time." I hear Seida sigh while she was watching this fiasco.

" It is, but higher ups always have to show off for their workers." Yukari spoke up next, causing Yaurus and Seida to flinch, i wonder why. " Hello you two, been a while, you two have certainly grown up since I last saw you both."

" Y-yeah we have. Good to see you two, Lady Yukari." Huh, Lady? Does she know these two?

" I've, had enough of you! One of our best hunters and you, you did this!" The small man in the middle, soon inhaled and we all held our breaths as he spoke out the words that caused murmurs to ripple through the room." As of now, you are relieved of your duties as a demon hunter and monster hunter, hand over your card for termination."

" !?" A unified shout that really hurt my ears, and I saw everyone instantly going for their weapons defensively, holy hell, were they about to murder these people.

Yukari raised her brow at this as if in confusion, was she confused over the firing? No, she was confused by Ziden's next action.

A tossing of his card through the air and it was caught by the small guy...and then I saw his fingers slide off and then he screamed. "Honestly, save the world countless times and this is how I am repaid. Fine by me." I watched Ziden walk up to the stairs and soon looking at everyone here. " A lack of card ain't gonna stop me at all, so ya know what? Imma keep doing me. I was hunting long before this agency started, just means i am going back to the old ways."

Old ways? Oh right, hunting for the sake of it and being paid that way, right right.

" But I do want to say this, I am proud, of all of you hunters in this room, you all who fought and clawed your way up to this place, to become S rank hunters and be some of the best of the best. I've watched some of you grow into this job, even trained some of you. I know now that even if I were to stop one day, I know all of you can handle my void and take its place and show this world why you are some of the best hunters around." Everyone remained silent during this, even us.

" Even the rookies I brought with me, I know they will someday stand at your side as equals, as heroes worthy of protecting this world from the evils that lie and beyond. Be they of the darkness alot of you are used to." Oh, I notice Yaurus and Seida standing taller at that. " Or hidden in the light, wishing to corrupt the innocent into being Zealots of a holy darkness erasing war of which free will is destroyed."

Light can be evil? That's, news to me. " Even if I am fired as a hunter, hey, I'm always around if ya need a hunter on deck. The Sky Slicer? He's nothing, with all of us here, we're gonna take that bird down and show him why you don't mess with Humanity, the Earth and all of its people!" With a fist raised in the air, we all heard the room explode into applause and cheering. Wow, those guys in the suit look really, really angry. Wow, I feel really pumped up! I feel like I can take on anything right now.

* * *

_Hours later..._

we're out of there now and the Noon sun is raining down over us, its cold out here...I should have brought a coat but Ziden has us standing out here next to a wall, well, we thought it was a wall before he tapped it with a card and soon, a door appeared out of nowhere.

" A mystic door? Here?" Patchouli seemed surprised before it opened automatically as I saw everyone flinch from it, minus Yukari of course.

" Hey! It opened on its own! Yo this Hunter magic is cool!" Marisa, that's just an automatic door. But I see them slowly file in and I see sights beyond coolness, this was a weapons and armor shop just like a video game! That's way cool, armors, guns, swords, all of that is amazing! I can't help but walk around as even Youmu looked around impressed.

" Whoa, a weapons shop? Do we even need one of these for us?" Reimu asked, she looked unimpressed at this as the shop keep, a rough looking Yakuza guy chuckled.

**Layer Cake (Persona 5)**

" Heh, if ya want to be torn up and chewed up by the demons and monsters of the world, by all means, go ahead and not take any of these weapons and armor." The man chuckled at this as he was leaning back in his chair.

" Hey, I will have you no many of us don't need that, our Danmaku and magic is more than enough." Marisa answered as we heard a female voice laughing.

" Hah, so many rookies have come in here saying that, saw many of em dead, fill out of holes or just torn to pieces." The woman was well, she was pretty, but for some reason had a large leaf on her head. " The weapons here link to your most best combat traits and improve them, even changes some elements of your attacks and skills."

This woman also had a really bushy tail that sprang up once Ziden came to lean against the counter. " Exactly, just because you guys are good already, doesn't mean these won't help ya. Sides, ya will like em."

Remilia seems skeptical entirely of this and I am not much of a Sword and shield kinda gal, I more like my long range stuff!

" Yeah, weapons here are made exclusively for hunters via a mystic forging process that scans you based on your best stats and traits to make weapons that will boost said traits even higher." Huh, kinda like an RPG, that's cool!

" And how exactly does it do that?" Patchouli had her brow raised, she looked even more skeptical of this than Remilia was. The woman soon pulls up a hunter's card.

" Like this, see the mystic circle on it? It scans your entire body, down to your soul and gauges your stats and skills and makes weapon lines suitable for them." The woman taps the circle our cards all had and it starts to glow. " Even comes with an Experience tracker so that every job ya do and fight ya win, ya get some points and get stronger, much stronger than ya normally would, fun stuff." The woman tilts up her glasses while resting her arm on the counter.

" So its good for you guys that like fighting and wanna get stronger from it." Oh, Remilia's attentive now. And now I see the woman throwing cards at us, Blue and silver compared to our basic yellow colored hunter card. " These, are your Macca cards, you can say they track your money earned from Monsters and jobbed. And since you all are in a group, normally, you'd all have shared funds but it seems y'all are set up with your own accounts."

Well, alot of that went over their heads. " It means the money we all own, goes to each of us individually, instead of us all sharing the money from a single source."

Alot of ohs and ahs came from that as I see the woman pulling out a large case, silver and gold as it opens up before us. " Yo, Feather head, your order came in, heard ya got canned today too. Don't care much, you're still allowed to buy from us anytime ya want. Oh yeah." The woman makes sure to dust her knuckle on her green apron thing. " Name's Mamizou, I'm the owner of the Weapon and Armor and Item store chain for hunters. And a darn cute Youkai."

That's debatable. " A Youkai running a store for hunting the supernatural? Isn't...that like odd?" Youmu asked before I even could!

" Nah, Hunters only hunt the wicked ones, been living out here for almost 40ish whole years now. Worked in this place 10 years ago, worked my way to the top and bam, I been owning this place for 8 whole years now." A long drag of smoke came out of her pipe as Yukari huffed.

" Must have had a strong will to survive the outside world without fading." And we watch as Ziden pulls out two guns from the case, one a crimson red blue and the other a Sapphire blue pistol, each with mystic magic stuff on it.

" Magic Inscriptions...no,contracts with the higher elementals, Efreet and Celcius?" I have no clue what she means by that but I guess its neat.

" I lacked Long range options so, I have these made." Ziden spins them in his fingers, I watch them for a while before I see him placing them into the back of his jacket. " But yeah, made pacts with em for this weapons. Now I got a Sword and guns." All you need is a red jacket and you'd be even more like that famous demon hunter. His nose is scrunching up at that.

" Makes sense so, weapons huh, well, I guess we can do so. if it would be helpful to us of course." Reimu seems onboard as the Yakuza guy causes a card scanner to form.

" Swipe your hunter and then Macca cards into the reader, that will set you guys up for the Item Drop and Money drop system." Wow, this really is an RPG, well, Reimu went first, then Marisa after she learned how to do it, then Remilia, then Sakuya, then Meiling, Youmu with only her Macca card. " Ah right, you don;'t have a Hunter card, no worries, your Macca card will do fine for now."

" Very well but I doubt any weapon here will suit my need as much as these two." I see her tapping those two cool katanas she has,those are pretty cool. Once Patchouli swipes her cards, I swipe mine and our cards start to glow.

And soon, empty cases began to fill up with weapons and armors we are used to seeing, and it was quite scary. Our personal weapons, filling up the case in rows, a purely open case, for Reimu, it was her Gohei with an accompanying a yin yang orb, bright red and white. The Rod of Scarlet Cleansing, it has a green triangle pointing up, guess that means, its better than her current gear.

Remilia was looking at the mini spears they had before lifting one up, a glowing blow lance that was ice cold but it did not seem to be bothering her at all, she's awesome I see. " Hmm, Hoarfrost's Fang huh? IT says its about three points stronger than my own Gungnir, even affects my other spells and gives them Ice properties. and its only 1200 Macca or 1200 Yen? A killer deal." And she is hanging onto it.

Everyone was checking out their weapon types, but it seems only Patchouli, Sakuya, Reimu and Marisa got new stuff. " Oh, right, we don't have cash since we didn't have ca-"

" I'll be paying, relax." And a swipe of his card and everyone had their new weapons glowing and soon locking to their person. And Meiling, surprisingly bought up a ton of stuff called Potions and Ethers.

" Remember, monsters, humans and demons ya fight, will drop items and money thanks to this card, sometimes, Physical and sometimes, the money is added into the card. So make sure to have a wallet to get to a deposit Center so ya can play with your coin.

Sweet! Video game life! Its just, real life and battles get really bloody, kinda still worried about seeing more death but if i wanna commit to this and being an Incident Solver, then I gotta be tough like Reimu.

" So, we got that down-pact." And a clap of the hands draws me to Yuyuko. She is a really bubbly and happy woman. " Lets take a look at the sights, I've never been to this Amerreeka place so I wanna see what the world is like outside of Gensokyo."

Oh yeah, I forgot that alot of them were out in a bubble basically.

" I don't care, this sunlight is annoying and I am heading back inside until sundown. Come Sakuya." A snap of her fingers and the duo are off into our lil Mobile rv thing! Meiling seems to have went in with her too, seems she was sleepy.

" Well, guess we can go see the-"

" Washington Monument. Its nice this time of year." IT is quite snowy right now, good thing my mom made sure to get me a scarf for the cold.

* * *

**Ziden POV**

A few hours drive and here we are, the Washington monument stands there, towering over us and us looking at the frozen pool that lies beyond it.

" Eh, ya know for a monument, i was expecting, something cooler." Marisa is right, to a foreigner, its nothing special, just a giant tower rock thing. A landmark for us to enjoy in America but I had a reason for coming over in this area.

" Its just, a giant pillar thing. Nothing too impressive." Reimu was drawing way too much attention to herself, why? She was flying around it with Marisa, the Masquerade was gone so its not like we need to care anymore. This is interesting, the skies dotted with clouds and snow coming down.

" So, what is so important about this thing that they made a monument about it?" Yuyuko asked me that question, making sure to tug my sleeve as I look up to the skies.

" Well, it was made to honor someone I believe, a very imp-" And that was when we heard it, the skies themselves screaming and wind blasting the area like a maelstrom as we see the Monument soon sliced in half and falling down towards a massive crow that was sight seeing in this weather. Shit!

I moved like lightning, but it seems I was not the only one who moved as fast as they could. That samurai girl, Youmu, she leapt into action with my blade, our blades cleaving through the stone like it was paper, sliced in many small sections that crashed into the icy pool before, smashing it open as the water was freed from its frozen prison.

Half of the monument was gone and we saw exactly what took it, standing atop the shattered monument was that Sky Slicer. And now that I got a good look of it, I remember it, one of the Four Metal Generals of the Ultima Brigade, a group fascinated with wiping out the universe and rebuilding it into one of light. Ah, what a troublesome group, why do I have to deal with this nonsense, but he seemed, different.

"** My Comrade!"** ! Even his voice is different! He looks the same, those metal wings, his beating heart in the case, glowing an eerie green color...was new though. " **Grave Digger was slain and I have reawakened to my true self! I will raze this land until I slaughter my comrade's killers!"**

So that means this guy is an Elemental beast too? Must be the wind from how hard its blowing right now, those raven like eyes, the girls thought it was a dragon of sorts, but the Sky Slicer was a bird, with wings of steel that can separate like those Aerial fangs from Gundam. Tail feathers with cannons aimed to tear apart foes. And those glowing green eyes, you can tell it was mad, this ought to be fun.

" Grave Digger, that must be the worm we smashed up a few weeks ago! Awesome, this means we get to whup some bird ass!" And Marisa wasted no time as those spheres formed next to her.

" So that means my Calculations were correct, he would attack the ground directly if we came to DC." Yukari was on the ball as always, well, looks like this group is gonna have its fight now.

" Doesn't matter now, lets take it down before any hunters come in and steal our kill!" I made sure my guns were drawn, about time i get a chance to work out these bad boys. Lets dance.

**Struggle Away Fight for my friends ( Kingdom HEarts 358/2days)**

Again with the pesky and weird music? Well, the others no doubt hear it but are ignoring it to focus upon our foe who dwells upon the sliced apart monument and I can see Yuyuko actually steering people away from the area, that's good, there will be no cas-

Oh i wish my brain would stop talking. " Sky Fangs!" I watched as parts of the wings opened up and I saw those flying sharp missiles come out and fly around, green exhaust, just like those dangerous weapons from that anime, and soon shooting them right out into the air, zooming around like damn loud fighter jets as I watch them shoot down into the crowd

What a scary sight that came next, seeing adults torn asunder by those fangs and turned into bloody giblets as Yuyuko was sprayed, she was caught off guard by the first death, the second death she already had her fans out and the third never came because she spun with such grace, butterflies made sure to shield those people. I was honestly impressed that I did not see the one coming for me.

**CLANG!**

That girl, Youmu, like lightning she cleaved right through that Fang and made it explode before me, shit! Like a damn rocket I smashed down into the water and rolled onto my feet with my new guns out. " Alright, lets see how good these work!" Spinning them in my hands, I take aim and fire right at the sonnuva bitch!

A hailstorm of Fire and Ice bullets hit the air and soon smashed into the Sky Slicer, watching it stagger from each blast as I side step out of the water, man, I really do feel like that jackass now. Out of the Corner of my eye, I see a fang soaring down right to me as the winds were picking up, seems it was taking flight now.

I make sure to roll right under the fang, feeling the wind tear past my face and cleave right through my cheek. These things, they have wind enhancements now? This is utterly troublesome.

" Wow, would be troublesome if you didn't have someone to aid you." Oh this bitch, its Kanako, hair rolled up and wielding one of those damn pillars of hers like a damn greatsword. " Hop on and Smash that bird down.." A simple order, she gave and I was quick to leap into the air, my feet pointing behind me.

Even without looking at her, I knew she was smirking as she swung that pillar and I shot through the air like a cannon, right at the airborne bird, using wind blades to keep Reimu and Marisa away, not even noticing me coming right at him. My fists burning with unholy heat before dialing those fists back and slamming them forward.

**KAABBOOOM**

I can feel the skies themselves, setting aflame from that hellish explosion I just caused and the second one when the sky slicer landed on the ground, my momentum gone from transferring all of the force into that strike now had me falling to the ground, spinning as I land away from that mess, the ground was utterly roasted by that, even that red lightning was crackling around the impact site.

" Move!" That voice! That was Marisa! I look up and make sure to leap out of the way as I saw Rainbow lights forming in the skies above, in that weird device of hers as I watched it point downwards.

" Time to send this chicken back to the coup! Love Sign! Master Spark!" All I saw was the greatest sight powerful enough to light up these dark skies, a laser that smashed down into Sky Slicer and literally created a dome of light, nay, a dome of rainbows as the ground itself rained down around the area. " Whew! Now that is how you finish off an idiotic bird! Hi Fives for Mari- whoa!" And she almost got damn near blasted into heaven by a massive pillar of wind, the bird was still very much active, sparks arcing from its body as it shot right back up into the air.

" Goddammit Ziden! Not even a few hours since you are fired, you are causing a mess!?" Ah, its one of those idiots from the Hunter's Association, or guild, I already forgot them. " Stay out of this! Leave this to actual Hunters! Yautus! Seida, go!"

A snap of his fingers and I see the blonde leaping up into the air with the those blades drawn, gracefully slicing through the wind fangs that were soaring to her. But the Sky Slicer just vanished into the air. And I soon see a blonde figure crashing right to me and I had to catch her. All while I could see large green arrows firing at the beast from one of the roof tops far away. A good sniping spot to be sure.

" Howdy!" And she is glaring at me as I get her to her feet as we were now in the cold water up to our calves.

" Honestly, you never make things easy." Yaurus sighs before she draws her blades next to me and then shit gets crazy!

Because all I see are tornadoes forming around it and sucking up the ground around us, forcing us non fliers to get the hell away. EVen Reimu had to get the hell out of dodge before well, she did her stuff.

" Fantasy Seal!" And her bread and butter came out like rainbows of light and shot right into the darkness of the twisters, people staring in terror with their phones out and live streaming this fight.

Each blast that landed, we could see the outline of the bird in the circle of twisters, each blast lit up the air before Fangs flew out into the air and started tearing right through the clouds above, rays of light hitting down below.

" Hah, leave this to us!" Could barely hear things over the howling of the tornados but I can see other hunters and the heads of the Associaition hiding near the monument.

"Hey, C class hunters! Get the hell out of here!" Ah, Rookies, great.

" Shove it, we're gonna show these S rank cheats how its do-RTGREER!" That noise right there? That's the sound of someone being actually destroyed by a missile of wind into organs and gore and the others being impaled with those fangs, before I saw Bowl cut leaping into the air and cleaving right through the fangs and bodies.

" Find peace in death, foolish ones." Wow, she even blessed their deaths before cleaving through the fangs and bodies and then she did something awesome, that large blade of hers made sure to catch onto the wing of Sky Slicer and cleaved right through it like butter, causing the wing to smash down onto the ground and the Sky Slicer to start coming down too, watching it be impaled right through the stomach with Kanako's large pillars and Suwako's large rings cleaving right through those legs.

I could hear them even over the twisters, the sound of metal hitting the ground and I could see the civilians holding onto the trees nearby as one was holding up a phone once I kicked off the ground with my blade glowing.

" RULES OF NATURE!" Of course that kid would play that but goddamn is it not fitting, as I got up there, I see narrow lasers, Yin Yang Orbs and Esoteric Stars blasting its back as it was descending, Sanae is pulling her weight a bit but its time to finish this off.

As that music blares from his phone, I make sure to leap onto the giant mechanical bird and slice along its body, each deep cut made sure to cleave a nice part of out of it as I eventually reached his heart casing with my blade pulled back.

" **Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU FILTHY H-H-HUMANANANANS! THIS IS NOT HOW I-IITITITITITIT ENDS! MY BRETHREN WILL RISE! THE ELEMENTS! CO-SUM-SUMSUMSUMSUMSUME THIS PLANET! FIRE AND WATER WILL RAGE! AND OUR LEADER, WILL AVENGE US!**

Huh, so this is what it means huh, we got two more idiots to deal with, but that did not matter because my blade made sure to jam my blade clean through the chest, feeling the blood and oil splashing my face. Sky Slicer, part of the Ultima Brigade but nowhere near this crazy. I could feel it smashing into the ground and the winds dying around me as I stood there, soaked in blood from its heart.

" Honestly, and here I was, ready to give it the ole one two!" MArisa please, I am drenched in blood and soaked, this sucks.

" Goddammit Ziden! We let you run free in a literal hour and this is what happens?!" Ah, its that loud Headhoncho guy and the fat guy and the muscular guy who actually has a brain.

" Like I said, taking my licence, changes nothing, imma still do what I do best." Not even a lie, I can see Yukari shooing people away, people with camera phones trying to take pics of the sight of the broken Sky slicer.

" You were right on that, perhaps we should just have you exterminated so you stop your nonsense!" The fat guy is the one suggesting this before something is flying at me, a card. My licence? "What?! Godo?!"

" Oh please, don't give me that crap, its better this way anyways. With the Masquerade gone, hunters can fight more freely without the need of Mind Wipers. This is a good thing for us. In all forms of the word, so I'm reinstating him. But his punishment is that he is gonna have to take care of anysupernatural quest we send his way."

Hah, a deal to be had, more money but more troubles to deal with. " That also means, we're gonna be sending you some quests to deal with here in the states before we start our search on these Elemental Beasts of Fire and Water." Yeah, those are gonna be trouble. But quests huh? Wonder what they are gonna be.

" Well, that just means, I need to get going. Sieba and I were gonna try out some American clothes since we are here." And those blades were sheathed of Yaurus as Yukari watches her walk away.

" Feh, fine, but just know, the Church, those who work with magic, will be after your head. Watch yourself Icrim." Oh, Christoph let me know of something not so vital to my well being. If they do, well, they do.

" And that is our second big threat taken out!" Sanae seems happy about it. " Two more and we will have saved the world!" Kinda Sanae, Kinda.

" Indeed but I have a feeling we will have something else to be dealing with" Yukari? That is cryptic as hell. The hell does that mean?

" Anyways, I am beat, so I am going back to rest, jeez, never thought I would hate wind more than that time in Japan." And Reimu is heading off, she used her old weapon for this fight, but hey, this place is trashed but things should get better, hopefully. For now, I got my card back and I got some of my old weapons to get back from a Pawn Shop, don't ask. After a nap of course...

* * *

**? View**

Dear God, above, help us, some Demon is attacking our bar, I do not know what it is, but its short, has horns and is literally drinking us out of stock! She's even riled up the Biker Gang under her banner! She says she is gonna turn Washington into an endless party but what does that mean!

" Hey look! This shrimp is hiding from the fun! Come here piggy! Lets hear ya squeal!" Oh oh no! They got me oh no oh no oh n-

**SNAP!**

**Third POV**

" Well, that was a dark way to end a story, why is that midget running a Biker gang?" Ziden asked while placing his hands in his pockets while looking down at Akyuu.

" Well, I want this story to reach out to the youth too, so dark stuff good! No worries, I'll be sure to add more in for the folks that read this!" Outside next to Akyuu was a field of stars, the great outer space as they were currently on a space ship. Watching the Earth being invaded by a massive force.

" Right, would be a good read during that crisis over there." Ziden said while Reimu simply looked over the story and the crystal ball.

" Can't get into it personally but Marisa likes it." Reimu shrugs at the book while placing it down.

" Its written by me of course, so of course its gonna be likeable." She was having a rather cutely smug look on her face.

" Well, as long as you are happy with it." Ziden shrugs while sitting down, ready for the next chapter.

_Trivia:_

_1: Sky Slicer is from Ultima Brigade War, be sure to give that a read if you wanna know more about the overall universe._

_2\. Mamizou runs the Shops of the Monster and Demon hunting world! And this is a sign that chars later on the series will be appearing in ways you will not expect. Same chars but hey they will be a bit different, lil bit of Gensokyo Chronicles spice to it._

_3\. Yaurus and Seida hail from Alchemist code, rewritten like Kuza and Kagome to fit into this Touhou story._

_4\. Music is fully hearable in this world and will be explained why in the next chapter._

_5\. Reason why Sanae could survive being on the outside of a plane was because Ziden's body gives off a strong heat to keep people warm, even in the coldest of __environments._

_6\. Each time you see something weird happening in the Akyuu parts, its a foreshadowing or reference to an event happening in the future or past of the main storyline of Ziden and Reimu's misadventures. Before you ask._

_Author's Notes: Yeah I know, this shit is late, but then again, this is a side project, so I am not paying so much attention to it compared to my other story, but another chapter and I changed this story to Rated M for Mature, because this story is gonna get bloody, dark and nasty. See, akin to stories I enjoy reading, like a certain crossed of Haruhi and Touhou known as Imperfect Cherry Blossom and my fave touhou Fanfic Imperfect Metamorphosis, this story is gonna hit a powerful dark spiral. Won't say to the Extent of their depths or better but, it is gonna be my version of doing a dark Devilman like plot. and it will happen when the Utsuho gameplot starts. Because that is when things will get dark like a roller coaster and then after that, bright and sunshiney goodness. __**Underlaced with the darkness that came before. Because no matter how it ends, what happened shall not be gone from the minds of those that witnessed and lived through that hell.**__ So for now! Read and Review! _


End file.
